Because You Know(Sequel of you make me complete)
by kmldr100
Summary: "Kamu mau ikut bersamaku? Jarak ke sekolah masih jauh"/ "Baru ditawari tumpangan saja kau sudah remedial Fisika.. Apalagi kalau kau 'ditembak' olehnya.. Mungkin kamu tidak akan lulus ujian kelulusan!"/"Hyung! Apa hyung marah padaku karena hyung kira aku pacar Junmyeon noona?"/ Aku menyukaimu, Kim Junmyeon! – A Krisho Fic for my 100's shipper! Review juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**kmldr100** 's present

krisho/fanmyun/leadercouple- **Because You Know** (Sequel of youmakemecomplete)

warn exofic/krisho-fanmyun/genderswitch uke/typo's!

©All cast belong to themself, and this fic purely belong to me

for beloved **100's couples **shipper!

1shot!

**Because You Know**

* * *

><p>Jongin mengendap masuk kedalam kamar <em>noona<em>-nya, dengan membuat gerakan sepelan mungkin. Takut-takut membuat _noona_-nya itu terbangun. Ia membuka handle pintu kamar itu dengan sangat perlahan, menghindari bunyi deritan yang akan tercipta apabila ujung pintu mahoni itu bergesekan terlalu keras dengan permukaan lantai.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu bergerak mendekat kearah kasur yang lumayan luas untuk ditempati satu orang saja. Sedikit melirik sosok yang masih terbungkus oleh selimut berbahan dasar kain wol yang tebal. Jongin mengarahkan punggung tangannya pada kening kakak perempuannya itu, lalu sedikit meringis saat merasakan panas yang menjalar saat punggung tangannya menyentuh kulit kening _noona_-nya.

Setelah menutupi kening kakaknya menggunakan kain hangat, Jongin melangkah mundur dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Kau mau kemana, Jongin?" Tanya sosok itu tiba-tiba. Membuat Jongin berjengit kaget dan kembali mendekat ke arah tempat tidur.

"Aku mau hunting _sneakers_ bersama Sehun ke _Nike store original_." Ujar lelaki itu, menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya barusan dan hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah gumaman oleh sosok yang masih bergelung dibawah selimut tebalnya.

"Hmm. Aku dengar di _Nike store original _pinggir kota menjual _Air Jordan Retro Taxi 12_ yang kau cari." Ujar gadis itu, sambil tetap memejamkan kedua matanya. Jongin melebarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Noona apa kau bercanda?" Tanya Jongin, membuat perempuan itu sontak membuka kelopak matanya dan memandang kearah adiknya tajam.

"Uhm. M-maksudku.. Kau tau, kalau_ Air Jordan_ itu sangat sulit di dapatkan disini." Ucap lelaki itu agak merengut, saat menyadari perubahan wajah kakaknya yang terlihat 'menyeramkan', karena insiden kemarin sore.

_Well_... Seorang Kim Junmyeon yang selalu penuh dengan segaris kurva manis _dan eyes smile_ yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya kemarin sore tiba di kediaman keluarga Kim dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup akibat kehujanan dan sorot mata tajam yang jarang tampak di wajahnya. Ia hanya keluar untuk makan malam dan bersikap ketus terhadap siapapun –termasuk para maid di sana.

Dan Jongin tahu, penyebab _noona_-nya uring-uringan seperti ini. Pasti karena kekasihnya, Kris Wu. Seorang primadona idaman para wanita, pewaris ketiga perusahaan otomotif _Wu coorporation_ dan _lead director_ di perusahaan inti di Vancouver. Karena, ia kemarin 'tak sengaja tapi niat' _membuka I-phone 5s_ milik noona-nya yang kebetulan tidak di _password d_an _well,_ ia sedikit mengobrak-abrik isi percakapan di folder pesan singkatnya.

Dan dapat ia tarik kesimpulan bahwa _noona_-nya itu cemburu karena sang kekasih kepergok jalan bersama seorang gadis. Sebuah alasan klasik dalam suatu hubungan, tapi berdampak sangat berbahaya. Mungkin lebih berbahaya dari efek hujan asam yang ditimbulkan akibat partikel-partikel polusi dari limbah –maaf aku terlalu hiperbola.

Jongin tahu, _kalau noona_-nya bukan tipe orang yang _overprotectif_ dan suka mengekang_. Noona_-nya juga bukan orang yang mudah sakit hati. Dan ia fikir, pasti Kris Wu itu melakukan suatu hal yang fatal, hingga membuat noona-nya marah –hingga sakit demam seperti ini.

"Junmyeon noona, beristirahatlah dengan cukup. Akan kusuruh bibi Yoon untuk membuatkanmu_ hot chocolate." _Ucap Jongin sambil mengelus surai kecokelatan milik kakaknya. Junmyeon hanya mendesis kecil.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tua?" Cibir Junmyeon sambil menatap kesal kearah adiknya. Jongin hanya tersenyum canggung dan menarik tangannya, setelah sebelumnya mengacak surai _wavy brown_ yang tampak kusut itu.

"Noona, kenapa kau sangat sensitif pagi ini? Apa kau dihamili oleh Kris wu itu?" Ucap Jongin jahil, membuat Junmyeon mendelik tajam kearahnya. Sungguh, ia telah naik pitam sekarang dan penyebabnya adalah adik hitamnya ini.

"DEMI TUHAN KIM JONGIN PERGI KAU!" Pekik Junmyeon menyemburkan seluruh amarahnya pada adiknya yang tampak lari tunggang langgang, menghindari lembaran bantal _noona_-nya dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Wahahaha. Aku berangkat, noona!" Jongin balas berteriak dari luar kamar sambil tertawa puas. Junmyeon hanya meniup poninya hingga berterbangan dan membuatnya tampak semakin kusut.

.

.

Junmyeon menuangkan cairan beraroma _Rose butter_ kedalam _bath tub_. Ia mencelupkan tubuh mungilnya kedalam sana, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Berendam dengan sabun beraroma lembut merupakan salah satu usaha untuk menghilangkan stress dan kepenatan yang melandanya. Dan semua hal itu selalu berhasil, apalagi pada masa ia akan menghadapi ujian skripsi. Dan saat ini ia tengah berusaha untuk menghilangkan segala kejadian kemarin sore yang sialnya berputar terus-menerus diotaknya.

Sudah setengah jam penuh ia berendam sambil memejamkan matanya, tapi kejadian kemarin terus menerus terngiang. Mungkin, ia harus mengganti aroma sabunnya menjadi _peanut butter_ seperti usul Baekhyun kemarin. Lihatlah ia yang tengah menyisir rambutnya dengan wajah masam sambil mengutuk perusahaan yang menciptakan aroma sabun_ Rose butter_ karena gagal membuatnya '_move on' _dari kejadian kemarin.

Tok tok

"Nona Junmyeon?" Terdengar suara bibi Yoon, maid ketua di kediaman Kim yang tengah mengetuk pintu kamarnya diluar.

"Ya?"

"Sarapan sudah siap, nona. Seperti yang diminta oleh Tuan Jongin." Ucap suara itu lagi. Membuat Junmyeon makin cemberut saat mendengar nama adiknya disebut.

"Aku akan turun nanti. Terimakasih bibi Yoon!" balasnya sambil mengancingkan kancing terakhir di kemeja berwarna _sky blue_ miliknya. Lalu, terdengar suara sepatu yang melangkah menjauh setelah ucapan 'baiklah' terlontar dari mulut bibi Yoon.

Junmyeon kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, dan menarik selimut sebatas dada. Ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya saat terpaan sinar matahari menyeruak hingga memantul masuk kedalam _angelic hazel_ miliknya. Gadis itu mengarahkan tangannya kearah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, dan mengambil benda persegi panjang tipis miliknya. Ia hanya meringis kecil melihat ponselnya yang kosong tanpa pesan ataupun missed call yang masuk. Hanya tersisa beberapa pesan yang dikirimi Kris saat mereka bertengkar kemarin.

Ck. Sebenarnya Kris itu mencintainya atau tidak?

Benaknya berkecamuk. Kalau Kris memang mencintainya, lelaki itu pasti mencoba untuk meminta maaf dan menghubunginya. Tapi ini? Bahkan ucapan selamat pagi yang biasa ia kirimkan di kakaotalk sajapun tidak ada.

Junmyeon memang tidak menangis. Pantang dan haram hukumnya –menurut dirinya tentu- untuk menangisi seorang lelaki, terlebih itu lelaki yang sudah bertingkah brengsek seperti Kris. Tapi lihat sekarang, bibirnya nampak bergetar dan kedua _hazel angelic_ itu nampak buram, seolah setetes air mata akan meluncur turun dari sana.

Dan semua pikiran Jongin memang benar, kalau dirinya bukan tipe yang suka mengekang dan _overprotectif_. Kalau Junmyeon memang benar begitu, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kris pergi membantu ayahnya untuk mengurus perusahaan di Vancouver, bukan?

Tapi, kejadian kemarin sore sudah di ambang batas, membuat amarahnya yang sudah memuncak tak dapat di tahan lagi. Dan berakhir dirinya pulang dengan basah kuyup.

Membuat dirinya sedikit meragukan ajakan Kris untuk menikah beberapa waktu yang lalu.

_Flashback_

_Klining!_

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya!"

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum saat mendengar sapaan hangat dari _waiters_ di toko kue yang baru saja ia kunjungi. Setelah membungkuk sopan, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko itu diiringi bunyi lonceng yang berdenting akibat gesekan yang ditimbulkan dari ujung pintu dengan ujung lonceng.

Junmyeon sedikit mengintip kearah box yang berisi _greentea cream cake_, lalu tersenyum. Ia berencana untuk memberi sedikit kejutan untuk kekasihnya yang pasti tengah bergelut dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menunggu untuk ditanda tangani. Gadis itu tersenyum geli saat membayangkan ekspresi terkejut milik kekasih blasterannya saat mendapat kejutan berupa Junmyeon yang membawa _softcake_ dengan _flavour_ favoritnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju persimpangan jalan yang menghubungkan blok ini menuju kantor kekasihnya. Dengan perlahan, ia mendorong pintu kaca dan memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam sana. Beberapa orang membungkukkan tubuhnya saat bertemu dengannya. _Hell,_ siapa yang tidak kenal Kim Junmyeon? Kekasih Kris wu, seorang _Lead director_ di kantor mereka.

"Selamat siang nona Kim. Direktur tengah istirahat makan siang dengan beberapa koleganya tadi. Silahkan menunggu diruangannya atau nona bisa menunggu disini." Ucap _teller_ meja resepsionis di _basement._ Junmyeon hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum cantik menanggapi ucapan _teller_ itu.

"Aku akan menunggu di ruangannya."

Junmyeon pergi kearah lift lalu menekan tombol 15, lantai teratas di gedung itu. Setelah meng_input _password ruangan, ia melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan yang berdesain interior gaya klasik dengan dominasi warna _strong black dan broken grey_. Sangat maskulin juga manly, melukiskan karakteristik seorang Kris Wu dengan sangat kuat. Ia melangkah kearah meja director dan mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi tinggi dengan bantalan yang sangat empuk. Gadis itu mengatupkan kedua belah matanya saat mencium aroma _mint dan greentea _yang menguar dari kursi itu. Aroma tubuh Kris melekat disana.

Junmyeon melirik kearah jam kecil yang terletak disudut meja dengan gelisah. Pasalnya, jam makan siang sudah habis dan ini sudah hampir pukul 3 sore. Kris belum juga tiba dan lebih parahnya lagi, langit sudah mendung.

Karena jenuh menunggu Kris yang tak kunjung datang, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Sedikit berkeliling untuk menghilangkan kebosanan mungkin bukan ide yang buruk. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang setelah kembali menaiki lift yang membawanya menuruni 15 lantai dari gedung pencakar langit itu.

Ia sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya keatas saat mencium aroma _white rose_ yang menyeruak masuk kedalam indera penciumannya. Bunga kesukaan mereka berdua tumbuh memenuhi taman belakang dari gedung itu. Senyumnya kian mengembang saat ditemukannya _cherry blossom_ –bunga favoritnya selain _white rose_ yang tumbuh di salah satu _spot_ kosong disana.

Namun kurva cantik itu tak bertahan lama, dan seketika luntur saat ia menengok ke arah jam 9. Tepat dibawah pohon _oak _dengan daun yang sedikit meranggas, ia melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri Kris menggunakan kemeja putih dengan lengan yang sedikit digulung, juga dua kancing teratas yang terbuka tengah menggendong seorang gadis, yang tak lain dan juga tak bukan adalah Lu Han. Sekertaris kekasihnya itu.

Pandangannya seketika mengosong dan seolah menyadari bahwa ada yang tengah memperhatikan, lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap itu menoleh kearah Junmyeon yang tengah menatap lurus kearahnya.

"Junmyeon.."

Dan ketika Kris mengucapkan nama itu, gadis yang tengah digendongnya mengikuti arah pandangan dari bosnya lalu melebarkan matanya seketika dilihatnya kekasih atasannya itu tengah menatap kosong kearah mereka.

Lu Han memberi isyarat pada atasannya untuk menurunkannya, dan Kris menuruti itu. Lelaki Kanada itu mendudukkan Lu Han pada bangku panjang disana, dan berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya.

Saat Kris berjalan mendekat kearahnya, Junmyeon mengangkat tangan kanannya. Memberi isyarat pada lelaki itu untuk berhenti dan tepat 1 meter di depannya, lelaki itu berhenti di tempatnya. Junmyeon memandang Kris dan Lu Han yang berdiri 1 meter di belakangnya bergantian. Dan sedikit berjengit kaget saat menemukan Jas hitam milik kekasihnya menyelimuti tubuh Lu Han.

"Jun.. Aku.."

"_Stop it. It's enough, im go_." Ucapnya memotong perkataan Kris tanpa membiarkan lelaki itu menyelesaikan perkataannya. Kris hanya terdiam membeku di tempatnya, seolah sihir _Queen Elsa_ membekukannya saat itu juga. Lu Han semakin melebarkan matanya saat melihat gadis cantik itu melangkah menjauh.

Junmyeon terus berjalan cepat, tanpa menghiraukan apapun yang menyapu gendang telinganya. Makan siang dengan kolega yang mana?

"Nona! Nona Kim!" Pekik gadis itu dengan langkah terseok, bermaksud untuk mengejar Junmyeon yang berjalan cepat dari tempat itu.

"Nona Kim! Kau hanya salah paham aku-"

"Cukup, Lu Han! Kau bisa terluka bila terus berlari seperti itu!" Ucap Kris memotong perkataan Lu Han. Lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri sekertarisnya dan bersiap untuk menggendongnya kembali.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, Mr. Wu." Cegah Lu Han sambil menahan telapak tangan Kris. Lelaki itu mengangguk maklum lalu menurunkan tangannya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memapahmu ke _lift_." Ucapnya final, dan Lu Han tidak bisa mengelak saat atasannya berkata seperti itu.

Kris mendudukkan Lu Han di atas bangku sekertarisnya, dan gadis itu langsung memberikan jas hitam milik atasannya kembali. Ia tak mau semua orang berfikir macam-macam mengenai atasannya yang memapahnya dan memandang curiga kearah mereka saat melintasi _lobby _tadi.

"Terimakasih, Mr. Wu." Ucapnya pelan, dan hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan kecil dari lelaki ini. Kris mengancingkan kemejanya penuh dan membenahi letak dasinya.

"T-tapi nona Kim-"

"_It's ok, Lu Han. Everything gonna be allright_," Potong Kris membuat Lu Han hanya diam tak berkutik. Gadis itu hanya membungukkan tubuhnya setelah mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

Kris menutup pintu ruangannya pelan. Ia menyenderkan tubuh jangkungnya kearah pintu marmer di sana dan memejamkan matanya. Masih banyak urusan kantor yang harus diselesaikan olehnya, dan Junmyeon? Gadis itu merupakan prioritas utama, tapi pekerjaannya tidak bisa menunggu besok.

Lelaki itu melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya menuju jendela besar di ruangan itu, lalu sedikit menyibak gorden berwarna lavender, warna kesukaan Junmyeon dan dipilih oleh gadis itu. Sangat kontras dengan ruangannya yang di dominasi oleh warna _strong black dan broken grey_. Ia menyapukan pandangannya kearah luar. _Eagle eyes_nya menelusuri setiap lekuk jalanan kota Seoul yang dihiasi oleh awan berwarna kelabu tebal diatasnya.

Kris berjalan mendekati sofa empuk berwarna lavender yang lagi-lagi dipilihkan oleh Junmyeon dulu, dan sedikit menaikkan alisnya taktala iris matanya tak sengaja menangkap siluet kantung plastik berwarna peach diatas sofa berbulu yang tengah di dudukinya. Jemari panjangnya meraih bungkusan itu dan sedikit meringis saat menemukan secarik kertas notes kecil yang menempel diatas box dalam kantung plastik itu.

_Aku tahu kalau kau membutuhkan ini saat sedang stress._

_Dan aku tahu kalau kau tengah stress sekarang._

_-Kim Junmyeon!_

Ia membuka penutup dari box itu dan terkesiap melihat _greentea cream cake_ dengan warna yang lembut disana. Penuh dengan _softcream_ yang akan melebur menjadi satupadu di dalam mulutnya. Yah... Junmyeon memang yang paling tahu dan paling mengerti dirinya, melebihi siapapun.

Kris menengokkan kepalanya saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara petir yang menggelegar diiringi tetes-tetes air hujan di luar sana. Hatinya bergetar saat memikirkan kemungkinan terbesar yang akan di terima kekasihnya disana, kehujanan. Dan ia sangat tahu kalau Junmyeon sangat menyukai air hujan dan suhu dingin. Tapi, gadis itu sangat membenci petir dan akan lupa untuk mandi setelah selesai bermain dengan air hujan.

.

.

Kris menyapukan pandangannya kearah langit-langit kamarnya. Ia bingung untuk menghadapi Junmyeon yang tengah merajuk. Percuma untuk menjelaskan pada gadis itu lewat telepon apalagi lewat pesan singkat, karena kekasihnya itu adalah tipikal gadis yang keras kepala dan _perfeksonis_. Hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk beragumen dengan seorang perempuan karena pada akhirnya merekalah yang akan menang. Karena perempuan berbicara berdasarkan logika, perasaan dan fikiran. Beda dengan dirinya yang hanya menggunakan logika.

Maka, ia hanya dapat menatap nanar kotak masuknya yang berisi pesan-pesan Junmyeon yang tengah 'ngambek'. Junmyeon dengan semburat merah muda yang menghiasi kedua pipi mulusnya jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada Junmyeon yang kesal padanya.

"_It's better for you to go sleep, Kris_.." Gumam lelaki itu, sambil menarik selimut tebalnya.

_Flashback end_

Tok tok

Pintu kamarnya kembali diketuk, membuatnya mendengus kesal. Bukankah ia sudah bilang kalau ia akan turun nanti? Maka di abaikannya ketukan pintu itu, dan ia menarik selimutnya makin keatas. Membungkus tubuh kecilnya didalam sana.

Tok tok

Sudah cukup. Kesabarannnya sudah habis dan ia hanya bisa menggeram pelan saat mendengar pintu kamarnya kembali diketuk.

"Aku akan turun nanti, Bibi Yoon! _Just start the breakfast without me!"_ Teriak Junmyeon dari balik selimutnya. Tak lama, terdengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Membuatnya hanya menggedikkan bahunya tak acuh. Mungkin kepala maid dirumahnya itu mengantarkan sarapan ke kamarnya.

_"Here you go, your breakfast, ma'am_." Ujar suara itu, membuat Junmyeon melebarkan kedua _hazel angelicnya_. Suara berat yang terdengar sangat familiar itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia semakin merapatkan selimutnya dan cepat-cepat memejamkan matanya.

Junmyeon merasakan sisi sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya berderit, tanda akan adanya orang lain yang naik keatas tempat tidurnya.

"Apa nona Kim masih tidur?" Tanya suara itu lagi sambil membuka sebagian selimut yang menutup kepala Junmyeon, lalu menghirup aroma rambut _wavy brown_ itu dengan perlahan.

"_Lavender_. Apa kau mengganti shampoomu, Jun?" Tanya Kris –pemilik suara itu. Namun nihil, tak ada sahutan dari sosok yang tidur membelakanginya.

"Sepertinya nona Kim masih tidur. Tadinya aku akan mengajaknya menuju _Spring winter festival_ di pinggir _Han river_. Apa aku ajak sekertaris Lu saja?" Ujar Kris sambil memilin ujung rambut gadisnya. Junmyeon membuka kedua matanya tiba-tiba, dan membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Kris.

"Oh..Kau sudah bangun?" Sapa lelaki itu santai, saat mendapati kekasihnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar menatap kearahnya.

"Hajima.." Ujar Junmyeon lirih, membuat hati Kris mencelos dibuatnya. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil mengusap pipi putih nan mulus milik Junmyeon.

"Tidak akan, Jun..."

Dan Kris segera menarik gadis cantik itu kedalam pelukannya, dan Junmyeon balas memeluk kekasihnya. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan menautkannya dibalik punggung Kris. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, gadis ini hangat. Entah hati, pribadi bahkan tubuhnya. Dan ia bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan gadis ini.

Kedua insan itu terdiam tanpa sedikitpun perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir mereka. Masih dengan posisi berpelukan, Junmyeon semakin melesakkan wajahnya diantara dada bidang milik Kris dan lelaki yang dipeluk makin mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah gadisnya itu akan pergi menjauh darinya.

"Kris.."

"Hm?" Balas lelaki itu, masih tetap dengan posisi yang sama.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Junmyeon. Membuat Kris melepaskan pelukan mereka secara perlahan dan mengarahkan kedua _eagle eyesnya_ tepat kearah _angelic hazel_ bening milik kekasihnya.

"_When you ask me to stop loving you, it's like asking me to not breathe and die_.."

"Kau tahu jawabannya dan aku tahu kau mengerti." Jawab Kris tetap memandang lekat kearah hazel bening milik Junmyeon.

"_I love you. Even death, can't stop me to loving you_." Ucap lelaki itu, sambil mengecup kedua belah kelopak mata Junmyeon dengan lembut, dan mengecup kening itu. Membuat Junmyeon terus memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati tiap sentuhan lembut yang diberikan lelaki ini padanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jun. Aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika kau tak pernah hadir dalam hidupku." Sambung lelaki itu lagi, sambil mengelus surai kecokelatan milik gadisnya.

"Jangan pernah menanyakan hal itu lagi, karena kau tahu jawabannya." Ujar lelaki itu sambil mengecup hidung kekasihnya. Membuat Junmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya dan terenyum samar. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua belah pipi putihnya itu.

Junmyeon balas mengecup Kris di pipi, setelahnya ia melesakkan wajahnya ke arah dada kekasihnya dan memeluk lelaki itu. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah gadisnya yang kembali merajuk. Junmyeon terlihat sangat manis dengan rona merah muda itu dan sudah kubilang kalau Kris sangat menyukainya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kris."

.

.

Kris meraih bungkusan yang dibawanya tadi dan menyerahkannya pada Junmyeon. Gadis itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai respon, dan tanpa basa-basi dibukanya box disana.

"_Coffe cake_?" Ucap Junmyeon sambil menatap kearah softcake dan wajah kekasihnya bergantian. Yang ditatap hanya balas memandang heran.

"Ada yang salah?"

Junmyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kris barusan. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan cake ini apalagi Kris, karena lelaki itu tetap terlihat tampan seperti biasanya. Masalahnya, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat kekasihnya makan _softcake _dengan rasa selain buah dan beri-berian. Karena ia tahu betul, kalau Kris bukan tipe lelaki yang suka kopi.

Gadis itu hanya menatap _cake_ berwarna hitam dengan _topping_ gula yang sangat lembut. Tampak sangat elegan dan sederhana. Cukup untuk menggambarkan seorang Kris Wu.

"Apa ini enak?" Tanya gadis itu, mengundang kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut seorang Kris Wu. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut kearah gadisnya.

"Tentu saja sayang. Aku tidak akan memberimu makanan yang tidak enak." Jawab lelaki itu, terdengar cukup meyakinkan. Maka dari itu, Junmyeon meraih pisau kue yang entah sejak kapan dibawa Kris kedalam kamarnya dan memotong sedikit bagian ujung dari softcake itu.

Ia sedikit mengintip isi dari _softcake_ yang ternyata terdiri atas 2 _layer._ Kedua _layer _itu dipisahkan oleh lelehan _caramel_ yang tampak lembut dan manis, membuat lidahnya tergoda untuk segera mencicipi kue itu.

Maka, dimasukkannya potongan kecil dari _cake_ itu dan voilah! Lidahnya menyambut rasa manis dengan aroma kopi yang kuat menyeruak di dalam mulutnya. Karamel yang memang benar terasa lembut dan manis itu menyapu indera pengecapnya, bersatu secara sempurna bersamaan dengan gula lembut yang menjadi _topping softcake_ itu. Sungguh rasa yang sangat menyenangkan yang pernah singgah kedalam indera pengecapnya.

Kris tersenyum lembut melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Junmyeon saat _cake_ itu masuk kedalam mulut gadisnya ini. Ia menyentuh pipi kanan Junmyeon yang terasa sangat lembut dan sangat putih, lalu mengusapnya dengan sangat perlahan. Seolah Junmyeon adalah barang antik yang bernilai tinggi, sulit diraih dan mudah rapuh.

"Mama yang memberiku cake ini tadi malam.." Ucap Kris sambil tetap mengusap pipi gadisnya yang tampak sedikit rona merah disana, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih semulus pualam ini.

"Aku bercerita tentangmu, dan ia langsung mengambil jadwal penerbangan dari _Sydney ke Seoul_ hanya untuk mendengar ceritaku." Sambung lelaki itu sambil menyelipkan surai-surai lembut beraroma lavender milik Junmyeon kebelakang telinga gadis itu. Junmyeon hanya terpejam, menikmati tiap sentuhan lembut dari lelaki ini yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Mama bilang, kalau aku sangat mencintaimu dan kaupun begitu. Ia bilang kalau kau pasti akan memaafkanku, karena cinta kita tak akan pernah bisa terputus entah karena apapun itu." Lanjut Kris, sambil mengecup kening Junmyeon dengan sangat lembut. Membuat gadisnya tersenyum sangat hangat padanya.

"Dan dia juga bilang kalau cinta itu seperti _coffe cake_ ini. Terlihat sederhana dengan warna hitam kecokelatan sebagai _layer_nya, tetapi terasa sangat menawan dan elegan ketika _cake_ ini masuk kedalam mulutmu. Rasa manis dari _caramel dan topping_ gula lembut yang sederhana bersatu padu dengan kelembutan 2 _layer _dari _softcake_ ini."

"Begitu pula cinta kita. Kita sudah bersama untuk 3 tahun ini bukan tanpa adanya lika-liku dan permasalahan, bukan? Karena cinta itu bukan bagaimana sebuah hubungan terus terjalin baik tanpa adanya permasalahan sekelam _layer_ kopi berwarna hitam ini..."

"Tapi... Bagaimana cara kita menghancurkan _layer_ ini bersama untuk bertemu dengan lelehan manis karamel yang akan bersatu dan menyapa kita nantinya.." Ucap Kris sambil meraih tangan kanan milik gadisnya dan menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat, kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya. Ia terus memandang bagaimana jemari mereka bertaut dengan sempurna. Saling mengisi ruang kosong pada tiap-tiap celah jari jemari mereka.

"Kau lihat? Bahkan jemari kitapun ditakdirkan untuk bersama, Jun.." Sambung Kris, sambil mengangkat genggaman tangan mereka. Membuat Junmyeon menarik kurva indah diwajahnya hingga membentuk garis berbentuk bulan sabit yang tampak sangat cantik, menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maka dari itu jangan ragukan aku, karena aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Kris sambil mengecup sudut bibir milik Junmyeon, membuat gadis ini merona sampai ke telinga. Tanpa disangka olehnya, Junmyeon balas mengecup bibirnya dan akhirnya terjadilah tautan itu. Kris yang mengulum bagian atas dan bawah bibir gadisnya dengan sangat lembut. Menyesap rasa manis dari bibir berwarna peach itu dan menarik Junmyeon untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

Junmyeon membuka jendela besar yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon diluar. Setelah menyingkap gorden kamarnya lebar-lebar, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kamarnya. Gadis itu memejamkan kedua belah matanya, menikmati hangatnya sinar mentari yang menerpa pori-pori kulit wajahnya dan semilir angin yang membelai kulitnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau tidak masuk? Disini dingin," Ucap sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya. Membuat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak. Disini nyaman, aku suka." Jawabnya sambil kembali memejamkan matanya.

Kris berjalan mendekat, dan memberikan gadisnya _backhug_ sambil menutupi tubuh mereka menggunakan selimut bermotif Rilakkuma dari atas tempat tidur Junmyeon. Ia meletakkan wajahnya diantara perpotongan sempit leher jenjang dan putih milik Junmyeon, sambil menghirup _aroma Rose butter_ yang sangat menenangkan. Aroma tubuh Junmyeon memang berbeda untuk beberapa waktu, tapi selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Junmyeon merasakan pipinya menghangat saat merasakan sentuhan lembut dari kekasihnya ini. Sebut saja ia maniak yang sangat tergila-gila dengan kekasihnya ini. Wajah tampan dengan wibawanya yang kuat, juga kesungguhan dan ketangguhan lelaki ini benar-benar membuatnya telah jatuh cinta. Dan rasa itu tak pernah luntur semenjak 3 tahun lalu, bahkan makin kuat adanya.

"Kris.."

"Ya, sayang." Balas lelaki itu. Sederhana, namun terdengar _Cheesy_, membuat sesuatu menggelitik perut Junmyeon dan membuat jantungnya beratus kali bekerja lebih cepat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan dengan sekertaris Lu Han kemarin? Kenapa jasmu ada padanya? Kenapa 2 kancing kemejamu terbuka? Kenapa lengan bajumu digulung? Kenapa kau menggendong sekertaris Lu?" Tanya gadis itu beruntun, membuat Kris terkekeh dibuatnya.

Junmyeon merengut saat mendengar kekehan Kris. Apa yang salah dengan pertanyaannya barusan?

"Kau itu cemburu ya, sampai 2 kancing kemejaku yang kecil terbuka saja kau memperhatikannya secara detail?" Ucap Kris dengan nada menggoda, membuat rona merah menjalari pipi gadisnya. Melihat itu membuat Kris makin semangat menggoda Junmyeon.

"Siapa yang tidak cemburu melihat kekasihmu menggendong orang lain! Apalagi..." Pekik Junmyeon kesal dengan nada menggantung, membuat Kris mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Apalagi..?" Ucap Kris, mengulang pernyataan gadisnya barusan. Membuat Junmyeon sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau tahu sekertaris Lu itu sangat cantik, ramah dan seksi. Bahkan tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Huwaaaa.." Pekik Junmyeon kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai, membuat lelaki di belakangnya makin mengeratkan pelukannya disana dan tersenyum –walau Junmyeon tidak tahu itu.

"Ya.. ya.. Aku tahu kalau sekertaris Lu itu sangat cantik, ramah dan seksi. Bahkan tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi darimu.." Kris mengulang perkataan Junmyeon, membuat gadis dalam dekapannya ini menginjak ujung kakinya menggunakan pangkal kakinya yang terlihat memutih karena kedinginan.

"Aw! Aku belum selesai berbicara, Jun!" Kata lelaki itu sambil meringis, kesal karena kakinya sengaja diinjak oleh Junmyeon.

"Tapi dia itu hanya temanku, sayang. Aku nyaman berbicara dengannya karena ia berasal dari Beijing, dari negara yang sama denganku.."

"Dan soal jas itu.. Kulihat model bajunya kemarin _sleeveless_ dan aku kurang nyaman melihatnya. Jadi.. Kupinjamkan jas milikku padanya," Sambung Kris, mencoba menjelaskan dengan perlahan pada kekasih mungilnya ini.

"Lalu, lengan kemeja dan 2 kancingku itu sengaja kubuka dan kugulung karena mobilku mogok kemarin, selepas makan siang bersama kolega dari perusahaan Lee di restoran bulgogi ujung persimpangan. Aku mendorong mobilku dan karena kepanasan.. Yah, begitulah." Ujar lelaki itu, membuat Junmyeon langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Memang kau hanya bawa mobil sendiri? Kemana sekertaris Lu?" Tanya gadis itu lagi, terdengar menuntut dan penasaran. Kalau ini adalah serial manga pada komik-komik jepang atau meme emotikon, sosok Junmyeon pasti sudah digambarkan dengan gadis bertanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

"Sekertaris Lu cedera engkel, karena terjatuh dari tangga saat mengambil minuman untukku kemarin pagi. Tadinya aku akan membatalkan makan siang itu, tapi kolega bilang ia ingin membicarakan suatu hal yang penting dan sekertaris Lu juga tidak menolak.. Maka dari itu aku melanjutkan semuanya." Sambung Kris, mencoba sabar agar gadisnya tak salah paham lagi atas insiden kemarin sore.

"Karena sekertaris Lu memaksakan diri, engkelnya semakin membengkak. Membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, makanya kugendong dia. Untung hari ini hari libur, jadi kusuruh ia ke dokter. Karena ia kemarin menolak untuk kugendong dengan alasan takut menimbulkan prasangka buruk dan pembicaraan yang tidak-tidak diantara seluruh pegawai kantor." Ujar lelaki itu lagi, sambil mencubit gemas hidung kekasihnya. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk mengerti dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku semalam?" Gadis itu kembali bertanya, membuat Kris menghembuskan nafasnya di pipi kanan milik Junmyeon lalu mengecupnya.

"Aku tahu, bahwa tidak ada gunanya menerangkan semua hal itu padamu karena _well_.. Aku juga tahu kalau kau tidak akan mendengarku," Jawab lelaki itu, membuat gadisnya merengut kesal.

"Lagipula semalam mama datang berkunjung dan kembali _ke Sydney_ tengah malam. Aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan tidur diatas jam 10 malam, sayang.." Lanjut lelaki itu, sambil mengecup lembut rahang milik Junmyeon. Membuat gadis itu bergelinjang geli karena ulahnya.

"Aku tahu kalau kamu bisa mempercayaiku, dan aku berjanji untuk tidak melanggar kepercayaanmu, Jun." Ujar lelaki itu lagi, sambil membalikkan tubuh kecil milik Junmyeon sehingga menghadap kearahnya. Ia menatap manik _angelic_ milik Junmyeon dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, karena kamu tahu." Ucap lelaki itu lagi, sambil mengecup lembut kening Junmyeon dengan lembut. Membuat gadis Kim itu lagi-lagi hanya dapat memejamkan kedua belah matanya. Menikmati tiap-tiap sentuhan lembut dari kekasihnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Fin!<p>

a/n: Hii reader-nim para Fanmyun shipper! I'm back with Because You Know sebagai sequel dari You make me complete. Ini seriusan masih anget –fresh from the oven dan aku serius gak nyangka kalau You make me complete bakal ada yang 'ngelirik' dan yang paling tidak disangka adalah minta sequel, karena.. Well, tbh gak terbesit sedikitpun dalam benak aku untuk bikin sequel, hihihi ^w^

aku berharap fluffnya dapet di sequel ini dan... wth mood aku nulis kali ini akibat dari salah satu pic dari Hello Krisho dengan Junma yang manis berpipi chubby berdiri sebelahan sama Kris! Juga karena donnuts coffee yang aku dapet dari ibu aku kemarin, entahlah jadi kepikiran sama mereka :3 oh ya kalau kalian tau fansite stuck on you, salah satu fansite KrisxChanyeol dengan pic Kris waktu di EMA tahun lalu.. well, dari situlah penggambaran karakteristik seorang Kris Wu versi aku.

Makasih buat yang udah susah-susah review! Dan yang minta sequel marriage life Krisho... I''m not sure tapi kalau memang sempet, akan aku usahain. Dan jangan minta NC sama diriku ya, hahaha.

Thanks juga buat **Raemyoon** yang udah kasih tahu penjurusan yang bener. Mwehehe, aku memang kurang tahu, tapi aku penggila segala fakultas yang berhubungan sama ilmu bahasa^^ thanks darling, udah kasih perbaikan!~

sekali lagi thanks for review! Dan aku harap kalian sudi ninggalin jejak lagi di cerita yang ini^^ tolong kasih aku masukan biar aku bisa bikin cerita yang mungkin lebih 'layak' hihi.

Terimakasih: **yongchan****PikaaChuu****ruixi1**** .96****DiraLeeXiOh****leeyeol****jimae407203****alyanabilah**** | baekki | Raemyoon | ****nonagrice**** | Emmasuho | Guest**

Byebye my beloved **100's couple shipper**! Ppyong~


	2. Unexpected

**kmldr100** 's present

krisho/fanmyun/leadercouple-**Unexpected**! (2nd Sequel ofyoumakemecomplete)

warn exofic/krisho-fanmyun/genderswitch uke/typo's!

©All cast belong to themself, and this fic purely belong to me

for beloved **100's couple **shipper!

1shot!

.

.

Kris memandang gelas berkaki panjang di hadapannya tanpa minat. Pandangannya kosong. Tubuhnya disana, tapi tidak bergitu dengan jiwanya.

"Mr. Wu?" Tegur suara halus itu, sambil sedikit menggoyangkan lengannya. Membuat lelaki blasteran itu kembali dari lamunannya.

"Uhm. Ya? Maafkan saya." Sahut lelaki itu, membuat sosok disebelahnya mengulum senyum maklum. Ia memberikan isyarat pada orang-orang didepannya untuk segera 'membubarkan diri'. Orang-orang itu tampaknya mengerti, dan tanpa banyak bicara segera angkat kaki dari ruangan disana.

"Sepertinya direktur sedang ada masalah. Saya pamit ke ruangan." Ucap sosok itu lagi, sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam. Kris berjengit kaget, dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya saat dilihatnya sosok itu hampir membuka pintu.

"Sekertaris Lu Han?" Ucap Kris, membuat sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap kearah atasannya.

"Terimakasih banyak." Kata lelaki itu lagi, membuat Lu Han hanya tersenyum maklum dan kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"_No problem_. Itu memang sudah tugasku, sajangnim." Dan gadis itu segera memutar _handle_ pintu dan melangkah keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

Tok.. tok

"Masuk." Ucap lelaki itu, masih sambil membolak-balikkan kertas di tangannya. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan juga suara ketukan dari _heels _dan lantai yang terdengar berderu di ruangan bercat _strong black dan broken grey _itu.

"Mr. Wu, ada seseorang yang mencari anda." Ucap pemilik dari suara heels itu –Lu Han. Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah sekertarisnya.

"Suruh masuk saja." Perintahnya tanpa pikir panjang, dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas-kertas di tangannya. Lu Han segera beranjak dari ruangan itu setelah mengatakan baiklah, dan memberikan intruksi pada orang yang mencari atasannya itu untuk masuk.

"_Wassup dude_!" Sapaan itu terdegar familiar, membuat Kris meletakkan kertas-kertas ditangannya dan beralih pada sosok tinggi yang melangkah mendekat kearah meja kerjanya.

"Park Chan Yeol! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap lelaki Kanada itu dengan nada –_nggak nyelow_ sambil berjalan menghampiri sosok itu.

"Begitukah sapaanmu untuk sahabatmu ini, Mr. Wu?" Kata Chan Yeol sinis sambil membalas jabatan tangan dari lelaki didepannya, Kris hanya nyengir dibuatnya.

"Sahabat jenis apa yang tidak memberi kabar kalau dia sudah lulus dan pulang kampung?" Balas lelaki Wu itu tak kalah sinis, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa berbulu halus disana. Tepat di samping sahabatnya.

"_Well_, aku hanya iri padamu yang lulus 1 tahun lebih cepat dariku. Jadi.. begitulah." Balas Chan Yeol acuh, sambil menggedikkan bahunya. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa berbulu itu.

"_I miss highschool. Collage sucks_." Desis Chan Yeol pelan, membuat Kris hanya tersenyum maklum karenanya. Lelaki itu ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya persis seperti Chan Yeol.

"Dan kau apa-apaan! Kita tidak bertemu 4 tahun, dan pertengahan tahun ini tiba-tiba _New York Time merilis _sebuah _headline news_ dengan_ title_ besar "_Wu coorporation changes_" dan "_Kris Wu. Full of charismatic side, the newest lead director of Wu Coorporation_" Ck." Omel Chany Yeol kesal.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau kau akan jadi _buisness man._ Kukira kau akan jadi ahli Kimia yang akan menemukan unsur periodik baru atau ahli filsafat berkepala botak." Cerocos lelaki itu lagi, mengundang geplakan dikepalanya oleh Kris. Lelaki Kanada itu tidak terima dirinya dikatai botak. Yah, walaupun Chan Yeol tidak mengatainya secara langsung, tetapi lelaki itu merasa begitu.

"Apa salahnya jadi _buisness man_? Lagipula aku lebih memilih jadi atlet basket daripada jadi apapun yang kau sebut barusan." Ucap Kris sambil sedikit melonggarkan dasinya.

"Habisnya aku kesal. Aku belum lulus, tapi kau sudah sukses duluan." Chan Yeol masih mengomel, membuat Kris hanya berdecak kesal. Orang ini datang untuk berkunjung atau hanya untuk marah-marah?

"Bagaimana kuliahmu di Oxford? Apa kau jadi playboy disana?" Tanya Kris pada temannya yang tampak mengambil sekaleng _coke _dari kulkas kecil di sudut ruangan itu.

"Aku lulus musim panas kemarin. Dan _well_, aku taubat setelah melihat namamu terpampang jelas di _New York Time _waktu itu." Balas Chan Yeol sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi direktur milik Kris dan berputar-putar menggunakan kursi –yang memang bisa berputar itu.

"Kupikir gadis disana seksi semua." Ucap lelaki Wu itu sambil memasang wajah _poker_nya saat melihat tingkah bodoh dari sahabatnya ini.

"Memang. Jujur aku _shock _karena asal kau tahu, semua gebetanku jatuh cinta padamu karena mereka melihat wajahmu di_ New York Time_." Balas Chan Yeol dengan nada kesal, mengundang kekehan ringan keluar dari bibir lelaki Kanada itu.

"Hm. Kau tahu kalau pesona seorang Kris wu tidak akan pernah padam, bukan?" Ucap lelaki itu santai, sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada. Chan Yeol hanya mencibir kecil dibuatnya.

Ia tahu kalau Kris itu memang sangat _famous_, apalagi di kalangan perempuan. Pribadinya memang introvert dan anti sosial. Tapi, jika kau sudah dekat dengannya, kau akan menemukan sisi lain dari seorang Kris wu. Seorang Kris wu yang hangat dan murah hati. Belum lagi kharisma yang memancar kuat dari sosok dengan tinggi 190 senti ini, bahkan hanya dengan menatap kedua eagle eyes itu kau bisa merasakan sisi maskulin dari lelaki ini.

Belum lagi fakta kalau Kris itu sangat cerdas, apalagi dalam bidang eksak dan bahasa. Chan Yeol kadang heran dibuatnya, karena tiap ia berkunjung kerumah sahabatnya ini, dia pasti selalu menemukan Kris yang tengah sibuk dengan _sneakers-sneakers_ basket miliknya. Ia jarang melihat Kris belajar dan cenderung malas membuka buku. Tapi kenapa tiap ujian tiba, lelaki ini selalu mendapat nilai A sempurna seorang diri?

"Oh ya. Bagaimana dengan Kim Junmyeon? Kau masih berkencan dengannya?" Chan Yeol balik bertanya, membuat Kris hanya mendesah pelan.

"Hm. Begitulah." Balas Kris singkat.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari sahabatnya, Chan Yeol hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu kalau lelaki ini pasti tengah bertengkar dengan kekasihnya.

Kris itu lelaki yang sangat maskulin, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan lelaki itu pasti selalu berkaitan dengan hal yang sangat laki-laki dan terkesan manly. Ia cenderung _flat dan talkless_. Tapi, hanya pada Chan Yeol lelaki itu berani berekspresi dan mencurahkan isi hatinya. Dan lelaki keluarga Park itu siap mendengar apapun dari sahabatnya.

"Kau bertengkar dengannya?" Chan Yeol mencoba memancing sahabatnya untuk bercerita. Dan rupanya berhasil.

_Flashback_

Kris menendang batu kerikil di depannya, lalu mendengus dalam. Lelaki itu hanya bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang belakangan ini agak berubah. Junmyeon sering ngambek dan uring-uringan tidak jelas, dan yang paling parah adalah kejadian hari ini.

Junmyeon cemburu. Ia tahu itu, dan lelaki itu pikir kalau gadisnya pasti maklum. Karena seingat Kris, gadisnya itu kenal hampir seluruh teman-temannya. Termasuk gadis California yang ia temui kemarin, Jessica Jung.

Saat jam makan siang kemarin, Kris memutuskan untuk pergi ke kedai _Starbucks_ untuk membeli _Cappuchinno macchiato_ kesukaannya dan berniat untuk pergi ke kedai yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kedai _Starbucks_ itu. Dan saat ia ingin membayar _Puff Pastry_ miliknya, sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat familiar mampir di telinganya.

Dia Jessica Jung. Teman lamanya di Amerika, dan teman SMPnya dulu.

Maka mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat duduk di sudut paling pojok kedai yang tepat menghadap ke arah luar jendela. Mereka saling bertukar fikiran dan berbagi cerita kemarin. Sampai Jessica sadar kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dirinya dan Kris dengan sangat intens.

Kris yang sadar kalau gadis berambut _darken gold_ itu tak lagi fokus berbicara, segera mengikuti arah pandang Jessica dan kedua _eagle eyesnya_ itu langsung melebar. Junmyeon di luar sana, tengah memandang kearahnya dengan pandangan yang terluka. Ia segera melangkah keluar dengan sangat cepat –mungkin setengah berlari. Lelaki itu tahu, kalau Junmyeon sudah salah sangka dan pasti berbagai macam fikiran yang tidak-tidak muncul dalam benak gadisnya.

Junmyeon yang tahu kalau Kris menyadari kehadirannya, segera melangkah menjauh dari sana dan berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Ia hanya berharap untuk tidak mendengar apapun terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya untuk saat ini. Tapi semuanya hancur, saat dirasanya sebuah tangan meraih pergelangan tangan kecilnya.

Junmyeon hanya menatap Kris datar, tanpa ekspresi. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah lalu menangis didepan kekasihnya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin terlihat sok kuat dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." Ucap lelaki itu sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang menderu akibat berlarian mengejar Junmyeon tadi.

_"Nothing to explain. I want to go back home_." Balas gadis itu datar, membuat hati Kris mencelos. Junmyeon jarang –atau mungkin tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti ini padanya dan Kris yakin kalau ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

"Kamu salah paham. Dengarkan aku dulu!" Ucap lelaki itu sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan kecil milik gadisnya, membuat Junmyeon meringis.

"Kau menyakitiku. Lepaskan aku." Ujar Junmyeon dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar. Kris hanya tersentak kaget dan segera melemahkan genggamannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud-"

"Aku harus pulang. Jangan menghubungiku untuk beberapa waktu kalau kau tak punya waktu untukku dan lebih mementingkan gadis lain." Ucap gadis itu final, membuat Kris hanya menggeram pelan.

"Tapi Jun, dengar dulu.." Cegah lelaki itu, tapi percuma saja. Seperti gadisnya sudah marah besar dan tidak mau mendengar apapun darinya. Membuatnya hanya pasrah begitu saja dan memandangi punggung kecil itu yang semakin menjauh.

Kris hanya menatap nanar tanah tempat Junmyeon berpijak tadi. Ia fikir kalau Junmyeon pasti sudah biasa melihat dirinya makan dengan kolega-koleganya yang memang beberapa seorang perempuan. Apa salahnya dengan Jessica?

"Kris.."

Dan lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya saat melihat Jessica menatap dengan pandangan bersalah kearahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis karena itu.

"_Is she your girlfriend_?" dan Kris hanya mengangguk pelan.

"_I'm sorry for_-"

"_No. Isn't your fault_, Jessica. Dia hanya salah paham." Ucap Kris, tanpa membiarkan perempuan itu menyelesaikan perkataannya. Pantang baginya membuat perempuan merasa tersakiti dan meminta maaf. Dan bodohnya, ia membuat gadisnya sendiri tersakiti.

"Aku harus ke kantor sekarang. Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Jess."

.

.

Junmyeon memakai _Hi Top Sneaker White _ber_-merk Giuseppe Zanotti Croc-Embossed_ miliknya, lalu menghentakkan kedua kakinya ke lantai secara bergantian. Setelah bercermin sekilas, ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai –sengaja, karena dirinya baru saja men-_dip dye_ rambut _darken brown_ miliknya menjadi _darken brown_ dengan aksen _fairytale –_perpaduan antara_ light blue, darken blue,gold _dan _olive green_ pada ujungnya.

_T-shirt light grey_ _dan jeans dark blue_, dipadukan dengan _Sneaker Hi Top _putih, dan rambut cokelat bergradasi hijau, emas dan biru pada ujungnya. Mungkin mencolok, tapi sangat sempurna untuknya. Salahkan kulit putih dan bersih miliknya, membuat apapun selalu terlihat sempurna menempel pada tubuhnya.

Persetan dengan mode. Ia tahu, _dip dye hair populer_ tahun 2013 tapi punya hak apa orang lain melarangnya? Ia justru terlihat makin cemerlang dan _fresh _dengan semua itu.

Tapi, kalau kau menatap jauh kedalam kedua bola mata gadis itu, dirinya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu disana.

Dan sesuatu yang disembunyikannya itu.. mengenai Kris. Kekasihnya.

Belakangan ini, lelaki Kanada itu banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor dan jarang menghubungi dirinya. Pada awalnya Junmyeon mengerti, apalagi jika ia harus menghadapi kenyataan kalau Kris adalah _Lead director_ di tempatnya bertugas.

Tapi... Lelaki itu semakin jarang untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya –bahkan untuk menghubunginya sekalipun. Kadang, terhitung berapa pesan singkat yang dikirimi Kris padanya dalam satu minggu.

Belum lagi banyak kolega-kolega Kris yang kebanyakan adalah perempuan. Ia tahu kalau Kris adalah sosok yang profesional. Tapi... Siapa yang tahu jalan pikiran seorang lelaki?

Maka dari itu, salah satu alasan dirinya men_ dip dye_ habis rambutnya adalah untuk menghilangkan segala pemikiran negatif mengenai Kris.

Junmyeon adalah seorang novelis dan author dari beberapa fanfic terkenal di dunia maya. Hari ini, ia berencana pergi ke tempat kerjanya untuk menyerahkan naskah dari kolom cerpen 1 lembar _full_ di sebuah _teen magazine_ terkenal.

Sebenarnya, _deadline_ naskahnya masih tanggal 21 Mei –atau lebih tepatnya besok. Tapi, ia telah menyelesaikannya dari jauh-jauh hari. Lagipula, gadis ini sudah berencana untuk pergi ke _Nike store_ bersama adiknya, Jongin.

Junmyeon pergi ke tempat kerjanya menaiki _subway_ yang katanya 4 kali lebih cepat, hemat dan efisien daripada mobil pribadi. Ia memang orang yang hanya _positive thinking_ mengenai apapun percaya-percaya saja, lagipula ia memang membutuhkan semua itu sekarang. Karena, rute menuju tempat kerjanya lumayan padat kendaraan dan merupakan jalur sibuk.

Dan sekarang ia tengah duduk setengah depresi menunggu subway yang tak kunjung bergerak. Bukan, tidak ada macet dalam route subway, karena kendaraan itu punya route miliknya tersendiri. Tapi, supirnya bilang kalau salah satu roda kendaraan itu bermasalah, jadi harus mengganti aki.

Maka dari itu, tanpa berfikir panjang Junmyeon segera turun dari sana karena tak mau membuang waktunya percuma. Belum lagi, ada ahjussi mesum yang terus menatap kearahnya.

Junmyeon hanya mendengus kesal. Roda yang bermasalah kenapa harus aki yang diganti? Sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh.

"Dunia ini sungguh konyol." Desis gadis itu pelan, sambil menerbangkan sedikit poni yang menutupi dahinya.

Matahari seoul siang ini bersinar sangat terik. Junmyeon melirik kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kurusnya lalu bergumam,

"Jam makan siang Kris.."

Maka ia mengambil route yang berlawanan dengan kantornya, menuju kedai _Starbucks_ di ujung persimpangan. Berniat membeli _Cappuchinno macchiato_ kesukaan Kris dan membeli beberapa potong _Puff pastry_ kesukaan kekasihnya di kedai yang berada tepat disebelah _Starbucks._

Gadis itu hanya ingin memberikan sedikit kejutan pada kekasihnya. Lagipula, pertengahan bulan sudah akan berakhir pasti banyak tugas yang menumpuk di meja Kris.

Drrrt... drrrt

_I-phone 5s gold_ edition miliknya bergetar. Ia segera merogoh kantung Jeansnya dan meraih benda tipis itu.

_Kim Jong In calling_

Junmyeon segera menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya, setelah memilih option hijau disana.

_"Noona, kau dimana?"_ Terdengar suara adiknya itu di line seberang.

"Hmm. Aku di jalan, mau ke _Starbuck_s. Wae?"

_"Kupikir kau mau ke kantormu."_

"Ya. Dan aku mau ke kantor Kris juga." Balas Junmyeon, sambil berbelok ke arah ujung persimpangan.

_"Tadinya aku mau mengajak noona ke kedai ramyun baru di depan kantor ibu."_

"Yaaah.. Lusa aku ulang tahun, aku traktir kau disana." Balas Junmyeon sambil sedikit mendecak, saat melihat _Starbucks _yang tampak penuh dari kejauhan.

_"Ah, jinjjayo? Aku pegang janjimu!"_ Pekik lelaki itu dari line seberang, membuat Junmyeon hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Apa-apaan Jongin itu. Di sekolah saja sok keren, anggota klub basket dan leader di klub dance. Tapi dirumah –apalagi kalau sudah bersama Junmyeon pasti bocah hitam itu tak ada bedanya dengan anak umur 7 tahun yang manja luar biasa.

Junmyeon berdiri tepat didepan kaca jendela kedai itu dan memaksa masuk. Jongin masih bertelponan dengannya dan ia tengah melangkah keluar, berniat pergi ke sambil memegang 2 _cup Caramel macchiatto dan Cappuchinno macchiatto_ ditangannya.

_"Aku lapar sekali. Tak bisakah kau mentraktirku sekarang?"_ rengek Jongin dari _Line_ seberang, membuatnya mendengus kesal. Ia berdiri tepat di depan kedai sekarang.

"Yah! Aku bilang kalau aku akan mentraktirmu besok! Tak..."

Junmyeon menghentikan ucapannya. Persendiannya seolah lemas dan mulutnya terasa kaku, tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Kris memeluk seorang gadis dan mereka tengah berjalan menuju sudut kedai.

Junmyeon hanya terpaku di tempatnya, dan memandang lurus kearah Kris yang tengah berbicara dengan gadis itu. Apa Kris tak menyadarinya walau hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah kaca jendela yang bening sekalipun?

Junmyeon masih disana, sampai gadis berambut _darken brown_ yang tengah bersama kekasihnya itu menoleh kearahnya dan diikuti oleh Kris yang tampak terkaget.

"_Jackpot_. Aku yang berniat memberi _surprise_ malah aku yang mendapat _surprise_." Gumam Junmyeon sambil tersenyum miris. Ia segera mengambil langkah cepat dan pergi dari sana, saat ia sadar Kris mengejarnya.

Junmyeon melirik ponselnya, dan langsung menempelkan benda itu ditelinganya saat melihat Jongin belum memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Aku panas. Jemput aku di persimpangan route 12, kutraktir ramyun sekarang." Ucap Junmyeon cepat dan menutup Line telpon, kemudian berlari cepat untuk menghindari Kris.

Terlambat. Pergelangan tangannya tengah di genggam sekarang.

.

.

Jongin bingung sekarang. _Noona_-nya bilang kalau ia panas, lalu kenapa ia mengajak Jongin pergi ke kedai ramyun dan memesan semangkuk ramyun ekstra pedas sekarang?

Belum lagi _noona_-nya makan dengan sangat tergesa-gesa, membuatnya beberapa kali lipat bingung.

"_Noona_. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya lelaki tan itu. Junmyeon hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mangkuk ramyun ke wajah adiknya.

"Kau tidak makan? Traktiran ini tidak berlaku besok." Junmyeon mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuat Jongin mendecak sebal.

"_Noona_, jawab aku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Cepat habiskan, lalu antar aku ke tempat kerjaku." Junmyeon kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan, sambil memakan ramyun miliknya.

"Apa semua ini tentang Kris?"

Trak!

Junmyeon meletakkan kedua sumpitnya di atas meja. _Mood_-nya makan lenyap begitu saja saat mendengar nama itu.

Dan Jongin hanya menarik sudut bibirnya keatas saat melihat perubahan dari air muka _Noona_-nya. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi di kedai _Starbucks_ dan tadi.

"Kerja bagus. Kau menghilangkan selera makanku, kau tahu?" Desis Junmyeon kesal.

"Aku tahu itu." Balas Jongin santai, sambil mengangkat tangannya. Memberi isyarat pada waiters untuk menghampiri meja mereka. Junmyeon hanya mendecak kesal melihat tingkah adiknya.

"2 gelas sprite, juseyo."

Dan waiters itu hanya mengangguk dan pergi setelah mencatat pesanan Jongin dan mengucapkan _baiklah_.

"Jadi... Apa yang terjadi dengan Kris?" Ucap Jongin, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Jangan sebut namanya!"

"Hmm... Baiklah-baiklah. Jadi.. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" Ucap lelaki itu lagi. Namun, Junmyeon hanya terdiam.

"Ah! Aku tahu!" Jongin menjentikkan jarinya, membuat Junmyeon memandang malas kearahnya.

"Lelaki itu pasti telah menghamilimu, dan tak mau bertanggung jawab. Iya kan?" Ceplos Jongin asal, mengundang pukulan dilengannya.

Bugh

"Dasar anak sialan! Tidak begitu juga!"

Dan Jongin hanya terperangah. Pukulan itu sama sekali tidak sakit, hanya saja ia terkejut. Selama 17 tahun ia hidup bersama noona-nya, untuk pertama kali ia mendengar gadis yang terpaut 3 tahun di atasnya itu berkata-kata kasar.

"Apa katamu tadi? Darimana _noona _belajar kata-kata seperti itu? Apa dari lelaki itu?" Ucap Jongin tak percaya.

"Darimu. Saat kau memaki-maki Oh Sehun yang dekat dengan gebetanmu yang bermata bulat itu." Balas Junmyeon sengit, membuat Jongin meringis.

Junmyeon itu hanya tampangnya saja yang _angel face._ Bukan berarti dia jahat, gadis itu sangat murah hati malah. Tapi, saat marah putri sulung keluarga Kim itu akan berbicara pedas dan menusuk sambil memasang _poker face_ miliknya.

Jongin hanya pura-pura batuk dan membetulkan posisi duduknya. Caranya saat ingin mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Jangan bahas itu. Ayo katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi."

Junmyeon langsung terdiam, dan putaran kejadian tadi langsung tergingang di dalam kepalanya. Tak lama, air matanya turun membasahi kedua belah pipi mulus miliknya. Membuat Jongin panik setengah mati.

"_Noona!_ Kenapa kau menangis!"

Dan Jongin menemukan 2 hal baru dari noona-nya hari ini.

Satu, Kim Junmyeon yang berkata kasar.

Dua, Kim Junmyeon yang juga menangis dalam waktu yang sama.

Dan ia tidak suka keduanya.

"Belakangan ini dia jarang sekali menghubungi dan mengabariku, hiks." Junmyeon mulai bercerita.

"Apa dia juga tak pernah bertemu denganmu belakangan ini?" Potong Jongin, membuat Junmyeon mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Menghubungi saja jarang, apalagi menemuiku bodoh!" Pekik Junmyeon kesal, sambil menangis. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia adalah perempuan terhormat dari Keluarga Kim, dan melupakan fakta bahwa mereka tengah berada di tempat umum.

"Pssst. Pelankan suaramu _noona_, dan berhentilah menangis. Aku dikira orang memutuskan pacarku sendiri, kau tahu?" Ucap Jongin setengah berbisik, membuat Junmyeon terdiam.

"Kau adikku, bodoh!"

"Tapi kita tidak mirip!" Elak Jongin.

"Kau ini ingin mendengar ceritaku atau mau bertengakar denganku!" Ucap Junmyeon dengan nada tinggi –hampir menjerit. Membuat semua pelanggan disana memandang aneh kearah mereka. Jongin yang sadar langsung membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Iya-iyaa. Maafkan aku." Ucap Jongin pelan.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan memotong perkataanmu, Noona." Sambung lelaki tan itu, membuat Junmyeon mendengus pelan namun dia tetap melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Yah, dan tadi aku melihat dia tengah makan siang dengan seorang perempuan." Ucap Junmyeon, sambil mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuknya tanpa minat. Jongin hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Mungkin itu hanya koleganya?"

"Kenapa mereka sedekat itu!" Elak Junmyeon.

"Mungkin teman lamanya?"

"Kenapa mereka berpelukan?" Elak Junmyeon lagi.

"Hah? Benarkah?!" Pekik Jongin yang disambut _death glare_ dari kakak perempuannya itu. Apa-apaan dia itu? Dia yang menyuruh Junmyeon untuk tidak berisik, dia sendiri yang berteriak.

Dan Jongin hanya nyengir, lalu minta maaf. Tak lama, 2 gelas Sprite pesanan Jongin tiba.

"Kau serius?" Ucap Jongin, sambil meneguk isi dari gelas pertama. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk kecil. Jongin hanya menggedikkan bahunya lalu meminum gelas kedua habis.

"Hey! Mana untukku!" Kesal Junmyeon.

"_Noona_ kan tidak minum soda." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Setidaknya pesankan aku air putih tadi! Aku yang mentraktirmu makan Ramyun." Balas Junmyeon sengit.

"Tapi aku tidak memakannya." Balas Jongin lagi.

"Salah siapa tidak makan?" Junmyeon tak mau kalah, membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Noona,_ ada apa denganmu? Aku tidak seperti melihatmu yang sebenarnya.." Gumam Jongin pelan. Membuat hati Junmyeon sedikit meluluh.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Maafkan aku,"

Jongin hanya mendesah pelan, lalu mengusap tengkuknya. Ia ikut sedih melihat kakaknya yang biasa lembut, anggun dan ceria menjadi galak seperti ini hanya karena seorang Kris wu.

"_Noona_, dengarkan aku. Jangan potong ucapanku sebelum aku selesai berbicara."

Dan Junmyeon hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya meng-iya-kan.

"Laki-laki dan perempuan memiliki pola pikir yang berbeda. Jika lelaki hanya menggunakan logika dalam berfikir, maka perempuan akan menggunakan logika, perasaan dan fakta dalam berfikir dan mengungkapkan sesuatu." Ucap Jongin, sambil mengaduk es batu dalam gelas _Sprite_ miliknya yang sudah kosong.

"Aku percaya, kalau Kris hyung adalah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab. Aku tahu kalau dia sangat mencintaimu, dan kalau ia memang memeluk perempuan lain selain dirimu pasti ia memiliki suatu alasan." Sambung Jongin, membuat Junmyeon hanya terdiam.

"Jadilah pihak yang pengalah, _Noona_. Mungkin Kris hyung satu tahun diatasmu, tapi pola pikir seorang lelaki itu berbeda. Aku yakin, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan menghubungimu, karena dia seorang lelaki yang bertanggung jawab."

"Aku hanya berbicara menurut perasaanku. Karena aku seorang lelaki, jadi.. Menurutku begitu." Ucap Jongin final, sambil mengusap pundak sempit milik kakak perempuannya. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Terimakasih Jongin. Kau yang terbaik."

.

.

Kris melangkah gontai menuju pintu kamarnya. Setelah melepas simpul dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya, ia langsung menghempaskan tubuh jangkung miliknya keatas tempat tidur.

Putaran kejadian tadi siang terus terngiang dalam benaknya. Mulai saat ia memimpin rapat tadi siang, bertemu Jessica dan Junmyeon yang berlari menjauh darinya.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan hatinya langsung mencelos saat melihat walpaper ponselnya adalah selca dirinya bersama Junmyeon yang diambil sebulan yang lalu.

Lelaki itu merasa sesak saat melihat senyuman Junmyeon yang sudah belakangan ini tak dilihatnya. Kris baru sadar kalau ia jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu untuk kekasihnya itu.

Dan lelaki itu terpejam setelah mengutuk tugas kantor yang belakangan ini memang menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

_Flashback off_

Chan Yeol hanya menopang dagunya, sambil mengerutkan keningnya saat Kris selesai bercerita. Sebenarnya masih ada yang mengganjal di benaknya.

"Jadi.. Menurut sudut pandangmu, apa penyebab Junmyeon marah padamu?" Ucapnya, sambil berjalan menghampiri Kris yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Mungkin karena aku jarang menghubungi dan bertemu dengannya." Jawab lelaki itu, dan disambut gelengan kepala dari Chan Yeol.

"Tidak-tidak. Ada hal lain. Pasti." Sanggah lelaki bertelinga peri itu, sambil memutar-mutar kaleng soda yang diambilnya dari kulkas milik Kris.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku kenal Junmyeon, Kris. Dia itu tipikal gadis yang cuek terhadap dirinya sendiri, tapi perhatian pada orang sekitar. Bukan masalah besar untuknya, kalau kau tidak sering menghubunginya. Pasti ada hal lain."

"Coba pikirkan lagi apa yang kau lakukan bersama Jessica, dan membuat Junmyeon marah?" Selidik Chan Yeol. Dan Kris langsung terdiam sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Aku pergi ke _Starbucks_ membeli kopi, dan pergi ke membeli kue." Kris mencoba mengingat-ingat. Chan Yeol hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil mendengarkan –sok tahu sekali.

"Saat aku ingin bayar _Puff pastry_ milikku, ada Jessica. Kami saling sapa, dan ia memelukku." Sambung lelaki itu, dan membuat Chan Yeol langsung melebarkan kedua matanya yang memang sudah lebar itu.

Trak!

"Aw! Sakit tahu!" Pekik Kris kesal, saat Chan Yeol memukul kepalanya menggunakan kaleng soda. Sahabatnya itu hanya menggeram kesal.

"Kau berkata seperti itu dengan mudahnya? Jessica memelukmu, dan Junmyeon melihatnya! Kau fikir Junmyeon itu apa?!" Kesal Chan Yeol, membuat Kris langsung terdiam.

"Menurutku berpelukan saat bertemu itu hal yang wajar dilakukan, apalagi di Amerika. Dan Jessica itu hanya temanku, tak lebih!" Kris membela dirinya sendiri.

"Ini Korea, Kris! Dan mana Junmyeon tahu kalau Jessica itu temanmu! Kalau aku perempuan dan pacarku memeluk perempuan lain, aku akan langsung memutuskan pacarku saat itu juga!" Ucap Chan Yeol agak meninggi.

"Kupikir Junmyeon tahu semua temanku." Ucap Kris lirih, membuat Chan Yeol geram.

"Kau bilang, kalau Jessica tinggal di Amerika dan punya bisnis fashion disana. Dan Junmyeon tinggal di Korea. Apa kau pernah bercerita tentang Jessica secara individual pada Junmyeon?"

Bingo. Kris langsung terdiam. Dan hanya seorang Park Chan Yeol yang bisa membuat lelaki Kanada itu mati kutu.

"Kau tahu? Kau adalah orang yang paling kusegani dan kuhormati setelah _abeoji_. Kau bisa lulus universitas dengan sangat cepat dan langsung menjadi _Lead director_. Kau sangat cerdas di bidang apapun. Kau selalu mengalahkanku menjadi MVP di SMA dulu. Hampir semua gadis di sekolah menyukaimu. Kau sangat sopan dan karismatik." Tutur Chan Yeol jujur, membuat Kris hanya menunduk dalam. Menatap kearah lantai marmer yang dipijaknya sekarang.

"Aku sangat iri padamu, dan ambisiku selalu berputar untuk mengalahkanmu pada porosnya. Karena aku fikir, seorang Kris Wu adalah sosok yang sempurna tanpa celah."

"Tapi aku baru sadar, kalau tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini. Kelemahanmu adalah perempuan. Dan perasaanmu."

Kris langsung menoleh kearah Chan Yeol, membuat sahabatnya itu langsung memandang wajah poker yang sejujurnya tak pantas untuknya.

"Selain perempuan dan perasaan, kelemahanmu adalah kau tidak peka." Dengus Chan Yeol kesal, saat mengetahui kalau Kris belum menangkap maksud ucapannya yang terakhir.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur, Junmyeon adalah sosok yang penuh _atitude_ dan berpendidikan tinggi. Dia tidak banyak berkata-kata dan langsung pergi. Kalau aku jadi perempuan, aku akan langsung memutuskanmu dengan suara lantang di tengah jalan." Ceplos Chan Yeol lagi, kembali pada sifat aslinya.

Kris hanya meringis mendengarnya.

"Berhentilah berkata kalau kau adalah seorang perempuan! Itu sangat menggelikan, bodoh!"

Chan Yeol hanya mencibir.

"Minta maaflah padanya, dan jelaskan semuanya. Berikan sedikit kejutan juga untuknya, seperti hadiah mungkin." Ucap Chan Yeol sambil memandang kearah sahabatnya yang tampak berfikir.

"Hadiah ya..." Gumam Kris pelan, sambil melihat kalender di meja kerjanya. Chan Yeol hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum.

Kedua _eagle eyes_ itu langsung melebar saat melihat tanggal setelah hari ini yang dilingkari dengan tinta berwarna violet.

"Besok ulang tahun Junmyeon! Aku harus pergi sekarang. Terimakasih sudah mendengar ceritaku, Yeol!" Ucap Kris kilat sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya dan langsung menyambar jas hitam diatas kursi miliknya.

Dan Chan Yeol kembali memasang _poker facenya_ ketika menyadari kalau ia sudah sendiri di ruangan itu.

"Selain perempuan dan tidak peka, kau juga pelupa."

.

.

Kris melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan konstan. Ia memang sedang terburu-buru, tapi bukan berarti ia harus mengebut. Pantang hukumnya membawa mobil diatas kecepatan yang wajar.

Ia menghentikan mobilnya saat _traffic light_ menunjukkan warna merah. Sambil mengetuk-ngetuk setirnya, ia berfikir kira-kira hadiah apa yang cocok untuk gadisnya itu.

Maka ia membelokkan mobilnya menuju arah kanan dari simpang empat, dan memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah butik.

Saat ia masuk kedalam sana, semua pasang mata langsung menatap kearahnya. Seluruh pengunjung yang kebanyakan kaum hawa memandang takjub dirinya yang nampak seperti pangeran dalam buku-buku dongeng.

Rambut _dirty blonde_ yang sudah di _cat darken brown_ dua hari yang lalu, dan setelan jas hitam juga kemeja putih. Jangan lupakan dasi berwarna _oreo grey_ yang rapi membalut sempurna tubuh jangkungnya.

Kris wu mencakup 3 hal idaman. Kriteria kekasih favorit, calon suami favorit dan calon menantu favorit.

Dan ia hanya mengabaikan seluruh pandangan itu –yang sudah biasa ia terima dan berjalan menuju perempuan dibalik meja kasir.

"Bisa ambilkan dress berwarna _pastel_? Aku ingin warna _peach_ untuk spesifik." Ucap lelaki itu tegas dan penuh wibawa. Membuat siapapun akan takluk dibawahnya.

"Dress berwarna _pastel _masih dalam pengiriman menuju butik kami, tuan. Kemungkinan tiba besok pukul 10 pagi." Ucap perempuan itu, sambil mengecek kearah komputernya. Kris hanya berdecak kecil, lalu membungkuk.

"Aku butuh untuk hari ini. Terimakasih."

.

.

Kris mulai menggaruk pipinya frustasi. Ia sudah mengunjungi banyak butik_, sneakers dan wedges store_ tapi belum satupun barang yang menarik perhatiannya.

Hari mulai petang, dan ia belum memikirkan pesta kejutan untuk Junmyeon.

Drrt..drrt

Kris menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya, dan mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di _dashboard._

_Kim Jong In calling_

Dan lelaki Kanada itu mengerutkan dahinya saat adik lelaki dari kekasihnya itu menelponnya. Ia segera mengaktifkan panggilan itu dalam mode speaker dan meletakkannya di _dashboard_.

"_Yeoboseyo? Hyung_?" Terdengar suara Jongin di _Line_ seberang.

"Ya, ini aku Jong In. Ada apa?" balas Kris masih fokus menatap kearah jalan raya.

_"Kudengar kau bertengkar dengan Junmyeon noona."_

Dan Kris langsung terdiam mendengar nama itu.

_"Hyung? Kau masih disana?"_ suara Jongin kembali merambat ke gendang telinganya.

"Ya.. Uhm maaf, dia salah paham kemarin." Kris bingung mau bicara apa.

_"Cobalah jelaskan padanya. Ia marah-marah padaku sambil menangis dan memakan dua mangkuk ramyun porsi besar dan ekstra pedas kemarin."_

Dan Kris hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku coba nanti, aku sedang mencari hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya besok." Balas Kris sambil merendahkan kecepatan mobilnya saat _traffic light_ di depannya menunjukkan warna merah.

_"Benarkah? Hyung dimana sekarang?"_ Tanya Jongin.

"Aku di simpang tiga route 86. Memangnya kenapa?" Kris balik bertanya.

"Aku punya ide bagus." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum saat melihat mobil sport milik Kris berada tepat di simpang tiga route 86, tepat di depan cafè yang di tempatinya sekarang.

.

.

Jongin mengacak rambut platina-nya dengan kasar. Ia sedikit frustasi saat ibunya mengajak ia dan kakak perempuannya makan malam dengan salah satu kolega perusahaan keluarga mereka.

Sebenarnya, kalau situasinya memungkinkan lelaki tan itu pasti akan dengan sangat senang hati menuruti kemauan ibunya. Tapi, kenapa harus malam ini? Rencana yang dibuatnya bersama dengan Kris bisa hancur total kalau begini.

Drrrt drrrt

Dan Jongin langsung menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya saat melihat nama Kris terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya.

_"Halo, Jong In?"_ Suara Kris terdengar jelas di _Line_ seberang.

"Ya, hyung? Ada apa?" Jongin membalas.

_"Kurasa rencana kita gagal. Dad mengajakku keluar malam ini dan Well.. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Maafkan aku ya,"_ Suara Kris terdengar sangat menyesal.

"Aku baru saja akan memberitahumu kalau ibu mengajakku dan _Noona _makan malam dengan koleganya. Kita seri, hyung." Balas Jongin sambil terkekeh ringan.

_"Kau serius? Sepertinya aku harus memikirkan cara lain,"_

"Kau bisa menelponku untuk ide-ide yang bagus, hyung. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu." Jongin coba menghibur. Kris tersenyum samar di Line seberang walau Jongin tidak tahu.

_"Terimakasih. Aku akan menelponmu kalau aku tak punya inspirasi. Sampai nanti,"_ Kris mengucap salam dan langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Dan Jongin langsung berlari kemudian mengacak lemarinya, mencari setelan jas yang diberikan Kyungsoo saat ulang tahunnya bulan Januari.

.

.

Kris menyimpulkan dasi yang 'mengikat' lehernya dan merapikan kerah kemejanya. Ia bercermin sekilas dan langsung bergegas menuruni anak tangga setelah menyemprotkan sedikit parfum beraroma maskulin ke sekitar rahang dan pundaknya.

_"You're ready, my son?"_ Tanya ayahnya yang juga masih terlihat sangat tampan di umurnya yang menginjak kepala lima. Kris hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pasti.

_"Where's mom? Is she will follow us tonight?"_

_"I'm in here!"_ Dan Mrs. Wu turun dari anak tangga dan menghampiri suami dan putera termudanya. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Sudah lama sekali ia tak bertemu dengan putera bungsunya ini.

_"Let's go!"_

.

.

Kris berjalan di belakang ayahnya yang berjalan berdampingan dengan ibunya didepan. Mereka memasuki restaurant bintang lima yang sangat terkenal di seluruh penujuru Korea selatan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Sungguh ia sangat mencintai kedua orangtuanya yang sudah lama tak ia temui. Walaupun ia sedikit kecewa sebab, rencananya untuk Junmyeon gagal karena ayahnya ingin ia ikut serta dalam acara makan malam dengan perusahaan sahabat dari perusahaan keluarganya.

Kris masih berdiri di belakang ayah dan ibunya saat ia mendengar kedua orangtuanya mengucap salam. Ia segera maju dan membungkuk saat ayahnya memintanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Kris?"

Dan ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat suara yang terdengar sangat familiar menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Junmyeon?"

.

.

Suasana makan malam yang diperkirakan akan berlangsung sangat khidmat dan hening berbanding terbalik menjadi sangat hangat akibat godaan dari 2 pihak orang tua disana.

"Ibu tidak tahu kalau kalian sudah saling mengenal. Jadi gadis ini yang kamu ceritakan waktu itu?" Tanya Mrs. Wu sambil menyikut lengan puteranya, membuat lelaki itu tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk.

"Tapi Junmyeon sangat manis dan cantik ya. Tak heran kalau Kris sangat takut kehilanganmu dan bercerita pada ibu sambil menangis waktu itu." Sambung Mrs. Wu yang mengundang gelak tawa disana. Kris hanya mengusap tengkuknya malu, dan Junmyeon hanya tersenyum dengan semburat merah jambu di pipinya.

"Ibu.." Lirih lelaki itu pelan.

_"And Junmyeon look so pretty with that hair. I heard that you wait for 6 month only for Kris. Aaahh... you're his girlfriend?_" Goda Mr. Wu, membuat suasana di meja itu semakin hangat.

Jongin terkekeh melihat noona-nya tersipu seperti itu. Benar-benar menggemaskan dan sangat berbeda dari ekspektasi yang ia buat sebelumnya.

Dan ia memberi isyarat pada Kris untuk segera melakukan sesuatu. Rupanya lelaki Kanada itu cepat tanggap dan mengerti akan kode yang dibuat oleh Jongin.

_"Dad, mom, ommonim_. Aku ingin memberi sesuatu." Ucap Kris dengan _deep voice_ miliknya sesaat setelah ia berdeham –meminta perhatian. Dan orang-orang di meja itu termasuk Junmyeon dan Jongin menatap kearahnya.

"Besok Junmyeon berulang tahun dan aku ingin memberinya hadiah." Kata lelaki itu sambil meraih sesuatu dari kantung jas hitam miliknya.

Kris mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah, membukanya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Tepat di depan Kim Junmyeon. Dan gadis itu hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Tampak sepasang cincin emas putih dengan batu permata kecil disana. Sangat sempurna, indah dan elegan.

Kris menatap langsung kearah _angel eyes_ milik gadisnya yang tengah memandang kearahnya juga.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang. _Will you marry me_?"

Kedua orang tua Kris dan Ibu Kim bertepuk tangan riuh rendah. Baru saja mereka ingin merencanakan perjodohan dan pernikahan. Siapa sangka lelaki itu melangkahi niat mereka?

Dan Kim Jongin tersenyum senang sekaligus geli melihat prosesi lamaran tiba-tiba yang disaksikan secara langsung oleh orangtua kedua belah pihak.

Junmyeon sendiri masih membeku di tempatnya. Kedua tangannya dingin dan persendiannya terasa kaku, sulit di gerakkan. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau ia akan dilamar Kris tepat di malam ulang tahunnya? Dan terlebih, di depan kedua orang tua Kris yang jarang di Korea dan di depan Ibunya yang super sibuk?

Gadis itu masih mematung sebelum sadar, sesaat sebuah tangan besar meraih jemari lentik miliknya. Membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Di tatapnya langsung kedua _eagle eyes_ yang menghiasi wajah tampan nan rupawan milik kekasihnya. Dan ia menangkap itu. Sebuah keyakinan dan kesungguhan disana.

Maka tanpa ragu, ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil meneteskan air mata bahagia. Membuat para orangtua makin heboh melihat kemesraan dari kedua putera-puteri mereka.

"_Yes, i will, Kris_." Ucap Junmyeon tanpa ragu, membuat Kris langsung tersenyum bahagia. Ia langsung mengecup punggung tangan gadisnya dan memasang cincin itu di jari manis milik gadisnya.

Jongin langsung bertepuk tangan. Tampaknya ia sangat bahagia. Siapa sangka rencana Kris dan dirinya yang dikira gagal malah berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan dan gangguan yang berarti?

_"I'm so glad, Kris. I will told both of your brother about this."_ Ucap Mr. Wu senang dan dianggukki oleh isterinya.

"Properti pernikahan dan tanggal resepsi biar Ibu dan Mrs. Kim yang urusi. Kau jaga saja calon isterimu dengan baik." Ucap Mrs. Wu dan di-iya-kan oleh Mrs. Kim.

Ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat menghebohkan seluruh warga Korea selatan kalau berita pertunangan ini di sebar luaskan keesokan hari, bukan? Putera dan puteri dari dua perusahaan terkenal bertunangan secara resmi dan sah, bukan sekedar perjodohan yang hanya bertujuan untuk menaikkan saham masing-masing pihak.

"Jongin, jadilah lelaki yang _gentleman_ seperti Kris. Lamar kekasihmu nanti di depan ibu, ya?" Ucap Mrs. Kim sambil menepuk pundak puteranya.

Dan pikiran Kim Jongin langsung berotasi memikirkan cara unik untuk melamar kekasihnya. Junmyeon yang memang sudah tahu jalan pikiran adiknya langsung tersenyum kecil.

"Kyungsoo masih terlalu kecil. Belajar yang benar, lalu bekerja keras! Baru kau bisa melamarnya!" Ucap Junmyeon yang mengundang tawa hangat disana.

_"Noona!"_

.

.

Junmyeon dan Kris tengah berjalan pelan, menyusuri sepanjang jalan di pinggiran _Han river_ dengan kedua tangan yang bertautan. Mereka hanya terdiam, menikmati semerbak harum _Cherry blossom_ yang menguar di sepanjang jalan pada musim semi kali ini.

"Indah sekali..." Gumam Junmyeon pelan sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Kearah _Han river_ yang mulai mengeluarkan atraksinya dengan memancarkan air ditambah gradasi cantik dari lampu-lampu berwarna neon. _Han river_ pada malam hari tak kalah indah saat di siang hari.

Kris tersenyum kecil melihat Junmyeon yang tampak sangat cantik dan cemerlang. Kedua pipi yang putih dan pucuk hidungnya yang memerah karena cuaca yang memang agak dingin, juga _angel eyes_ yang memantulkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu di _Han river, _membuat ia makin jatuh cinta.

"Kamu senang?" Tanya Kris, dan dibalas oleh anggukkan antusias dari gadisnya yang masih tetap memandang kearah _Han river_ dengan kedua mata yang berbinar.

"Kamu suka?" Tanya lelaki itu lagi, membuat Junmyeon mengangguk kembali dan membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Kris.

Lelaki itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkannya dengan tubuh Junmyeon tadi. Dan saat gadisnya membalikkan tubuh, bibirnya –tak sengaja tapi niat mengecup bibir Junmyeon. Mengundang semburat merah jambu tampak dengan sangat jelas di kedua belah pipi mulus gadis itu, mengingat jarak mereka yang benar-benar sempit.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan! Huh!" Kesal Junmyeon sambil berjalan cepat –setengah berlari menuju pinggiran _Han river_ dan menutupi kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan kecilnya.

Kris hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah laku gadisnya, dan berjalan menghampiri Junmyeon yang sudah kembali takjub melihat pancaran-pancaran lampu dari _Han river_.

"Jun.." Ucap Kris, namun tak di hiraukan oleh gadis itu.

"Junmyeon.."

"Hmm.." Sahut gadis itu, masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Kris hanya menyipitkan matanya dan menatap gadisnya dari belakang, walau Junmyeon tak tahu.

Junmyeon yang sadar kalau Kris tak memanggilnya lagi, langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia hanya mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Kris yang tengah menatapinya dengan sangat intens. Seolah ingin mengupasnya.

"A-apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu!" Ujar Junmyeon gugup. Kris menyeringai dalam hati. Junmyeon yang gugup adalah salah satu favoritnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, hm?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil berjalan mendekati Junmyeon, dan gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya hingga ia sadar kalau ia sudah terkurung dalam kungkungan Kris dan pagar pembatas di belakangnya.

"A-aku?"

"T-tidak! Memangnya aku bagaimana?" Jawab Junmyeon terputus-putus. Terdengar gugup dan grogi, membuat Kris hanya menyeringai licik.

Siapa yang tidak akan gugup saat wajah tampan milik seorang Kris wu berada kurang dari satu senti didepan wajahmu? Belum lagi kedua belah _eagle eyesnya_ menghujam tepat dikedua bola mata bening milikmu?

Bisa bernafas juga seharusnya kau bersyukur.

"Kau terdengar sangat gugup, sayang." Balas Kris, dengan suaranya yang rendah dan sedikit memajukan wajahnya. Berniat meraih bibir _peach_ milik Junmyeon. Dikatai gugup, Junmyeon langsung membuka kedua matanya yang tadi terpejam.

"Apanya yang gugup! Aku masih marah asal kau tahu!" Pekik Junmyeon marah sambil menginjak kaki kanan milik lelaki didepannya ini. Kris terpekik kencang, walau kakinya terbalut sepatu berkulit tebal, ujung tajam dan runcing dari sebuah _High heels_ tujuh sentimeter cukup menyakitkan rupanya.

Junmyeon hanya melipat tangannya di dada, lalu membuang pandangannya. Kemanapun, asal tidak pada kedua mata milik Kris.

Kris meringis kesakitan. Walaupun ia tahu kalau ini belum seberapa dibandingkan perasaan gadisnya yang terluka melihat Jessica yang memeluknya tempo hari.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Kris sambil melepas kungkungannya dari Junmyeon. Gadis itu masih belum mau menatapnya.

"Semua yang kamu lihat itu hanya salah paham. Pada awalnya, aku heran kenapa kamu marah begitu saja saat melihatku hanya makan bersama dengan gadis itu." Kris mulai bercerita.

"Tapi aku sadar kamu pasti melihat hal lain selain pemikiranku. Iya kan?" Tanya lelaki itu, membuat Junmyeon langsung menatap kearahnya sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu.

"Gadis itu, Jessica Jung. Teman lamaku di Amerika waktu SMP dulu. Dan sepertinya, gaya hidup Amerika masih melekat dalam dirinya, jadi ia memelukku begitu saja saat kami bertemu di tempo hari." Kris mencoba menjelaskan dan Junmyeon terdiam mendengarkan.

"Pada awalnya, aku juga terkejut. Tapi, aku sadar kalau memeluk lawan jenis tiap bertemu dalam gaya hidup Amerika itu hal yang wajar dan sama halnya dengan memberi salam." Sambung Kris, sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Dengarkan aku, Jun. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tahu kaupun begitu. Kamu itu termasuk sosok yang paling berpengaruh dalam hidupku.." Kris mengelus pipi gadisnya yang tampak merona menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Kamu itu ibarat udara yang biasa aku hirup. Tanpa kehadiranmu, aku merasakan sesak disini Jun. Di dadaku." Lelaki itu membawa tangan kanan milik gadisnya, lalu menempatkannya di dada sebelah kiri miliknya. Junmyeon menatap kekasihnya dan bisa merasakan debaran jantung milik Kris yang berdetak cepat.

"Jantung ini, selalu berpacu dengan irama yang seperti ini tiap kali kau berada di dekatku. Bekerja empat kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, seolah jantungku telah menemukan pusat koordinasinya sendiri saat bersamamu."

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Jun. Dan kalau nanti ada perempuan lain yang kupanggil sayang selain dirimu dan Ibuku, itu pasti anak perempuan kita." Ucap Kris lembut, sambil mengecup punggung tangan milik Junmyeon. Membuat gadis itu makin merona dibuatnya.

"Jangan pernah meragukanku lagi, dan percayalah padaku. Karena aku pasti akan menjaga kepercayaanmu." Sambung lelaki itu, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kekasihnya. Junmyeon menutup kedua _angel eyes_ miliknya saat ia merasakan aroma _mint dan greentea_ dari nafas Kris menerpa wajahnya.

Tak lama, tautan itupun terjadi. Kris mengulum kedua belah bibir _peach_ milik kekasihnya dengan lembut secara bergantian, membuat Junmyeon makin terbuai. Kris meraih pinggang kecil milik gadisnya, menariknya agar semakin mendekat dan merapat pada tubuhnya.

Junmyeon melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher kekasihnya, dan menautkan jemarinya disana. Meresapi semerbak cinta yang ditebarkan Kris padanya, menikmati tiap sentuhan lembut yang selalu diberikan lelaki itu padanya.

.

.

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang kecil milik Junmyeon yang tengah ia peluk dari belakang. Ia meletakkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Junmyeon sambil sesekali mengecupnya lembut.

Junmyeon itu selain kecil dan putih, ia juga lembut dan harum. Aroma _Wild cherry dan Rose butter_ selalu menguar lembut dari tubuh gadisnya itu. Membuatnya selalu merasa nyaman disamping gadis ini.

"Kris?" Tanya Junmyeon yang masih sibuk memandang kearah _Han river_ yang masih terus melakukan atraksinya walau hampir tengah malam.

"Hmm.." Gumam lelaki itu, masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba melamarku tadi?"

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak senang?" Lelaki itu balas bertanya, sambil membalikkan tubuh Junmyeon hingga menghadap kearahnya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku senang. Sangat senang malah. Tapi... Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Balas Junmyeon, sambil memberanikan diri untuk menatap kekasihnya.

Kris menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas, lalu kembali membalikkan tubuh gadisnya menghadap _Han river_ dan kebali memeluk Junmyeon dari belakang.

"Sebenarnya ini ide dari adikmu, sayang."

"Jongin?" Ucap Junmyeon tak percaya. Kris hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, walaupun Junmyeon tidak melihatnya.

"Tadinya kami merencanakan pesta kejutan ulang tahunmu, tapi batal karena makan malam tadi. Siapa sangka semua yang diperkirakan gagal malah berlangsung mulus."

"Ck. Anak itu..." desis Junmyeon pelan, mengundang kekehan kecil terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa?!" Ujar Junmyeon kesal.

"Seharusnya kamu bersyukur memiliki adik seperti Jongin. Dia itu selain baik dan pengertian, Jongin juga bisa menaklukan _noona_-nya yang sedang cemburu." Ujar Kris sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Junmyeon tadi. Gadis itu merasa tak terima dikatai cemburu.

"Apanya yang cemburu! Aku tidak cemburu!" Ujar Junmyeon setengah berteriak.

"Tapi kamu marah padaku, kan?" Balas Kris dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak! Aku marah tadi, bukan cemburu!" Junmyeon keras kepala, sambil mencoba melepas pelukan Kris padanya. Namun nihil, tak berhasil. Pelukan itu malah semakin mengerat.

"Lalu... Apa maksud Jongin yaaaa tadi sore menelponku untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap _noona-_nya yang curhat padanya sambil menangis dan makan dua mangkuk ramyun porsi besar ekstra pedas?"

Skak mat!

Junmyeon langsung terdiam dan menggeram pelan lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Kris hanya terkekeh kecil karena berhasil menangkap basah Junmyeon.

"Kamu terlihat cantik dengan _dip dye_ ini. Aku suka." Ujar lelaki itu tiba-tiba, membuat Junmyeon melupakan segala ke-kesalan hatinya yang tertangkap basah oleh Kris barusan.

"Benarkah? Bukankah ini model tahun lalu?" Tanya gadis itu, yang disambut gedikkan bahu dari Kris wu.

"Aku tidak perduli ini model tahun lalu, tahun depan, atau dari zaman Paleolithikum sekalipun. Apapun yang kamu pakai, pasti selalu cocok denganmu," Balas Kris sambil 'mencuri' ciuman dari sudut bibir Junmyeon yang tengah menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Junmyeon hanya men-_death glare_ dirinya.

"Jangan berbohong!" Ujar Junmyeon kesal, pura-pura ngambek.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berbohong. Habisnya kamu terlalu cantik _sih_, jadi apapun yang kamu pakai pasti terlihat cocok untukmu.." Jawab Kris terdengar jujur, membuat Junmyeon _blushing _sendiri.

"Ah.. Atau kamu lebih cantik jika tak mengenakan apapun? Hmm... siapa yang tahu," gumam Kris, yang membuat Junmyeon merona sampai ke telinga.

"Aw! Sakit tahu!" Kris terpekik saat Junmyeon mencubit pinggangnya dengan sangat keras.

"Dasar mesum!" Junmyeon berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kris yang tengah mengusap pinggangnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

Gadis itu terus menggerutu mengatai Kris macam-macam, dan semua itu dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh lelaki Kanada ini. _Han River_ sangat sepi sekarang dan hanya ada mereka disana.

"Kau katai aku mesum-_pun_, aku tetap paling tampan di muka bumi, _kan_?" Kris menggoda gadisnya yang terus berjalan tanpa menengok sedikitpun kearahnya.

"Yah! Jun! Pelankan jalanmu!"

"Ya! Yaaaa!"

.

.

The end!

Hai semuanya! Aku kembaliiiiiiiii, adakah yang masih ngarep sequel dari You make me complete? *nggak adaaaaaaaa *ngambek ke pelukan Wuyifan! Hahahah bercanda.

Pertama-tama aku mau minta maaf baru update sekarang. Ide aku belakangan ini mentok deh, gak bohong. Udah gitu, baru isi kuota hehehe. Ini aku kabulin permintaan readers yang minta sequel lagi^^ dan soal marriage life mereka, aku usahain deh yaaa~ tapi kalo NC, aku gak janji :3

Maaf kalo part ini masih ada yang bikin kecewa~ aku bener-bener nulis menurut jalan fikiran aku dan kalo ada yang mau kasih masukan –apalagi buat marriage life mereka bisa kirim PM atau simplenya tulis aja di kotak review! Kritik dan saran diterima! Tapi no bash apalagi flame ya, jangan ke castnya juga. Mereka gak salah apa-apa!

Aku tunggu reviewnya! Akhir kata, thanks for every single of beloved **100's couple **shipper!

Ppyong!


	3. The Beginning

**kmldr100** 's present

krisho/fanmyun/leadercouple- **The beginning **(Sequel of youmakemecomplete)

warn exofic/krisho-fanmyun/genderswitch uke/typo's!

©All cast belong to themself, and this fic purely belong to me

for beloved **100's couples **shipper!

1shot!

.

.

"Kim Junmyeon! Lihat nilaimu ini! Bagaimana bisa nilai ulanganmu menurun drastis seperti ini!" Pekik seorang wanita berkacamata pada seorang gadis di depannya. Gadis yang diteriaki hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dalam, merasa bersalah.

"_Jeosonghamnida saem_. Aku sangat menyesal." Ucap gadis dengan name tag Kim Junmyeon itu, sambil memilin ujung rok rampel miliknya.

Wanita itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu mengatur nafas. Ia mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya. Junmyeon mungkin sedang tidak fit saat ulangan kemarin, jadi gadis Kim yang biasa mendapat poin A+ di setiap mata pelajaran –apalagi mata pelajaran yang ia ajarkan, Fisika saat ulangan harian kemarin tiba-tiba anjlok menjadi -C.

Kau bayangkan, -C!

Karena, jika poin dari –C dikonversikan ke kurikulum baru, poin yang didapatkan gadis ini hanya kisaran 0,3. Dan _well, she got it today as the result for her physics exam_. Dan tampaknya ia sangat menyesal, terlihat dari air mukanya yang tampak sangat muram.

"Aku pikir kau sangat mengerti tentang materi ini. Saat _practice_ di kelaspun, kau sangat aktif. Apa semua soal ini menyulitkanmu?" Tanya wanita itu lagi. Karena sejujurnya, ia sangat kecewa dengan hasil yang didapatkan oleh anak didiknya ini.

"Aku akan minta bantuan pada salah satu murid kelas 12-1 untuk mengajarimu. Ulangan kemarin ia berhasil mendapat nilai sempurna." Ucapnya, sambil membolak-balik kertas-kertas ulangan di tangannya.

"Ini dia. Kris wu, dari 12-1. Ia mendapat poin 4 sempurna, A+." Ucap wanita itu, sambil mengangkat kertas putih ke hadapan wajah Junmyeon. Membuat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya seketika.

"A-apa? Belajar dengannya? T-tapi.."

"Aku harap kau mendengarkan ucapanku, Kim Junmyeon. Agar saat perbaikan minggu depan, kau bisa mendapat hasil maksimal."

"Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu." Ucap wanita itu final. Membuat gadis itu menelan salivanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pahit.

"B-baiklah. Aku permisi, _saem_."

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan di koridor dengan sangat lesu. Ia menyeret kakinya dan berjalan gontai menuju kelas. Sejujurnya, ia memang tidak terlalu aneh dengan hasil dari ulangan Fisika yang ia dapatkan, dan ia bisa menebaknya. Dan ia juga tidak menyangkal kalau _Kwon songsaenim_ pasti akan semurka itu melihat hasil yang ia dapatkan.

"Jun, bagaimana? Apa yang dikatakan _Kwon songsaenim_? Apa dia memarahimu?" Tanya teman semejanya, Minseok saat ia tiba di kelasnya. Seisi kelaspun memandang kearah meja gadis itu dengan pandangan horor.

"Nilaiku jelek. Aku dimarahi olehnya." Ujar gadis Kim itu, dengan _poker facenya_. Membuat Minseok hanya tercengang dibuatnya.

Maksudku, Junmyeon itu salah satu murid paling cerdas dan ia mencintai kesempurnaan. Apalagi untuk masalah nilai.

Dan sekarang? Dengan entengnya bocah itu bilang kalau nilainya jelek dan dimarahi oleh guru yang sudah menganggap Junmyeon itu anak emasnya.

Minseok langsung memegang jendela.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Junmyeon bingung melihat teman sebangkunya yang memegangi jendela sambil menggumam tak jelas.

"Oh? Aku fikir ada gempa bumi yang membuat otakmu tergeser begitu."

Plak

Junmyeon menepuk jidatnya lalu mengerang keras.

"Huweeeeeeeee.."

Minseok benar-benar tidak bisa di andalkan.

.

.

Junmyeon sibuk dengan selembar kertas di tangannya, mulutnya berkomat-kamit. Membuat Minseok menatap horor ke arah teman sebangkunya.

Menyadari pandangan aneh dari Minseok untuknya, Junmyeon langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

Minseok hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Kamu sudah gila?" Ujar Minseok sambil menunjuk Junmyeon dan kertas yang dipegangnya barusan.

Dan bodohnya, Junmyeon mengikuti arah tunjukkan Minseok. Lalu menggeram kesal menyadari sesuatu.

"Kamu yang gila! Aku sedang menghafal!" Pekik Junmyeon kesal, membuat Minseok langsung mengkerut.

"L-lalu? Kenapa mulutmu berkomat-kamit begitu?" Ujar Minseok takut. Junmyeon memegangi pelipisnya, seolah pelipisnya itu akan lepas dari tempatnya.

"Min, aku sedang menghafal fisika. Lihat! Ini kumpulan rumus untuk bab getaran dan gerak harmonis!" Ucap Junmyeon mencoba sabar, sambil menunjukkan kertas yang dimaksudnya.

Minseok hanya mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran Kimia, Jun!" Ujar Minseok, membuat Junmyeon naik darah.

_'SIAPA YANG BILANG INI KERTAS KIMIA, KIM MINSEOK!'_ Junmyeon geram dalam hati

"Ya memang hari ini tidak ada jam Kimia, Min. Aku bilang kalau aku menghafal Fisika, bukan Kimia!" Junmyeon kembali terpekik, membuat beberapa orang dikelas mereka memandang aneh kearah mereka.

"Tapi yang kamu pegang itu tabel periodik unsur & golongan, bukan kumpulan rumus Fisika!" Minseok membela diri.

"Ya! Sudah kubilang!-" Junmyeon berteriak, lalu memandang kearah kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Eh? Ehehehe.." Gantian Junmyeon yang mengkerut. Kertas itu benar tabel Kimia, bukan kumpulan rumus Fisika.

Sepertinya Junmyeon butuh istirahat dan 'sedikit obat' setelah ini.

Gadis Kim itu langsung menurunkan tubuhnya dan bersembunyi di bawah meja. Menekuk kedua kakinya, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Malu.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Berarti benar kamu gila!" Minseok nyengir bangga.

.

.

Junmyeon beberapa kali menggelengkan wajahnya, lalu mengacak rambutnya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Terus begitu hingga beberapa kali, membuat kuncir rambutnya nyaris saja lepas kalau tidak ada Minseok yang menghentikan kegiatan _absurdn_ya itu.

"Sudahlah, Jun. Kamu jangan fikirkan hasil ulangan Fisika terus.." Ujar Minseok sok tahu –sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Lihat, kuncir rambutmu hampir lepas akibat tingkah idiotmu itu! Lagipula baru kali ini kamu harus mengulang kan?" Sambung gadis berpipi chubby itu, sambil menunjuk kearah kuncir rambut Junmyeon menggunakan dagunya.

Junmyeon sendiri hanya terdiam sambil mendengar ocehan Minseok itu. Tapi, saat dikatai idiot seenaknya oleh Minseok ia tidak tinggal diam tentu saja.

"Siapa yang idiot sampai ujian Kimia 2 semester selalu di remedial, hah?!" Kesal Junmyeon setengah berteriak, membuat Minseok langsung menyumpal mulut temannya ini.

Junmyeon itu, kalau sudah marah tidak akan kenal siklus dan suasana. Dia pasti akan membeberkan semua fakta menyebalkan –yang sialnya selalu nyata seenaknya. Dia memang baik dan sangat lembut, tapi jangan pernah berani membuat gadis pertama keluarga Kim ini naik darah.

Kalau sampai iya, kau harus siap-siap semua aib memalukan milikmu terbongkar begitu saja.

Minseok langsung mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu sibuk membungkuk ke segala arah. Mereka di kantin sekarang, dan Junmyeon berteriak seperti itu tanpa berfikir?

"Mereka semua memandang kearah kita, Jun. _Keep calm_.." Minseok setengah berbisik, membuat Junmyeon meniup sedikit poni yang menutupi dahinya.

Minseok sebenarnya tak tega melihat temannya ini murung begitu, biasanya Junmyeon akan tampak sangat cerah dan bersemangat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa hanya karena ulangan Fisika?" Ucap Minseok sambil sedikit menggoncangkan bahu temannya yang tampak melamun ini.

Junmyeon hanya menggeleng, lalu meraih _Strawberry milkshake_ miliknya dan menyedot minuman itu sedikit.

"Lalu? Apa kau tak belajar semalam?" Minseok kembali bertanya, dan hanya menghasilkan sebuah gelengan mulus dari temannya ini.

"Aku belajar keras semalam.." Ucap Junmyeon pelan, sambil memasang wajah memelasnya.

Minseok masih menanti jawaban dari temannya ini dengan sabar.

"Sebenarnya..."

_Flashback on_

Junmyeon menuangkan sedikit _body lotion_ beraroma _grapefruit_ pada telapak tangannya dan mengusapkannya perlahan mulai dari pundak hingga pangkal lengan, dan lengan atasnya. Lalu menuangkannya lagi, dan mengusapkannya pada kedua kakinya.

Ia memakai kemeja putihnya, lalu dasi pita miliknya, menaikkan roknya dan memakai blazer berwarna hitam miliknya. Gadis itu membuka kembali tas miliknya, lalu mengulang kembali beberapa materi Fisika yang akan keluar pada ujian harian hari ini.

Setengah jam berlalu, Junmyeon melirik jam tangan berwarna _atomic turquoise_ miliknya. Masih pukul 6.15 am, namun gadis itu langsung memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas dan segera menuruni anak tangga, menuju ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, ma!" Ucap Junmyeon sambil menghampiri ibunya yang menata piring di meja makan. Wanita itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, untuk membalas sapaan puterinya barusan.

"Selamat pagi sayang! Panggil adikmu turun!"

Junmyeon langsung memasang pose pura-pura kesal.

"Ck. Bocah itu, kapan mandirinya _sih_?!"

"Siapa yang belum mandiri, hah?!" Sahut seseorang sambil menuruni anak tangga. Ah, itu putera termuda keluarga Kim yang baru saja dibicarakan.

"Oh Jongin! Kamu sudah bangun ternyata!" Ucap nyonya Kim, sambil mengecup kedua pipi anak bungsunya bergantian.

"Kamu sangat tampan ternyata." Nyonya Kim memuji puteranya. Oh ayolah, sejak kapan Kim Jongin berubah menjadi buruk rupa? Kulit tan, tinggi badan melebihi 178 sentimeter, wajah tampan, rambut berwarna cokelat gelap, ketua klub _dance_... Tanpa kau tebak pun, dia memang pujaan wanita, maskot ketampanan untuk sekolahnya.

"Aku memang tampan, ma!" Ujar Jongin sombong, mengundang cibiran kecil dari bibir kakak perempuannya.

"Andai semua penggemarmu disekolah tahu, bagaimana tingkah idolanya ini saat di rumah.." Cibir Junmyeon, sambil menerawang segala kebiasaan bodoh, _absur_d dan abstrak adiknya ini.

Menangis keras saat celana dalam kesukaannya hilang, padahal benda itu masih di keranjang cucian, belum di cuci. Membangunkan Junmyeon tengah malam hanya untuk segelas susu, dan membuat para maid di keluarga Kim heboh karena tuan muda mereka yang ngambek, sebab tali _sneakers dancenya_ hilang sebelah, padahal ia sendiri yang melepas benda itu untuk dibuat sebagai pengikat gorden kamarnya.

Dan masih banyak kebodohan lain yang dibuat lelaki ini. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Junmyeon sakit perut.

"Ya _noona_! Berhenti mengingat semuanya!" Kesal Jongin akan tingkah laku kakaknya. Junmyeon hanya menggedikkan kedua bahunya acuh.

"Aku masih ingat ekspresi heboh ketua maid Im saat kau bilang tali _sneakers dancemu _hilang, dan bagaimana ekspresi _poker _miliknya saat kau bilang kalau talinya kau gunakan untuk mengikat gorden. Aduh.. Perutku sakit, hahaha!" Junmyeon tertawa puas.

"_Noona_! Yaaa!" Pekik Jongin kesal. Hal itu sangat memalukan, sungguh hal yang paling bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya.

Junmyeon terus tertawa keras sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Sudah puas tertawa, hah?! Dasar kalian ini! Kalian sudah dewasa, seharusnya-"

"Kim Junmyeon! Kenapa kamu memegang dagumu saat tertawa?" Nyonya Kim menyela tertawa puteri sulungnya. Membuat Junmyeon berhenti tertawa, dan menyambungnya lagi.

"Oh ini? Aku hanya takut dagu-ku lepas saat aku tertawa, ma! Ahahaha!" Jawab Junmyeon sambil tertawa, tak sadar kalau sebenarnya ia ikut mentertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Jongin dan ibunya saling memandang heran, lalu terbahak keras mendengar jawaban gadis itu.

"Hahahahaha!"

Dan sarapan pagi itu berakhir konyol di kediaman keluarga Kim.

.

.

"Aku heran kenapa mama tak pernah membolehkanku membawa mobil ke sekolah, tapi kamu yang diizinkan!" Kesal Junmyeon, sambil memandang kearah jalanan saat kendaraan yang di bawa Jongin membelah jalanan Seoul yang masih tampak lenggang.

Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku _noona_-nya yang tak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil saat merajuk begini.

"Mungkin karena aku lebih dewasa darimu, _Noona._" Jongin membalas pernyataan kakak perempuannya. Junmyeon langsung memandang adiknya tajam.

"Apa-apaan! Kamu bahkan masih menengah pertama, walaupun sudah di tingkat akhir!" Junmyeon masih tak terima.

"Hmm.. Mungkin noona itu ceroboh dan berisik!" Ceplos Jongin asal, membuat Junmyeon melongo tak percaya. Apa-apaan Jongin itu!

"Sebenarnya siapa yang ceroboh sampai menangis karena celana dalamnya hilang? Padahal benda itu masih ada di tempat cucian kotor!" Pekik Junmyeon kesal, membuat lelaki itu _sweatdrop_. Masalahnya, _traffic light_ sedang merah sekarang. Banyak pengendara –bahkan pejalan kaki yang memandang aneh kearah mobil mereka.

Matilah jika salah satu dari pejalan kaki atau pengendara mobil disana teman sekolahnya. Reputasinya sebagai primadona sekolah bisa-bisa lengser pada sepupunya, Kim Jongdae. Si wajah kaleng biskuit dari kelas fotografi!

"_Noona_! Yaaa! Pelankan suaramu, mereka memandang kearah kita!" Ujar Jongin kesal.

Dalam hati ia sedikit bersyukur kalau ia tidak membuka atap mobil pagi ini.

.

.

Junmyeon menendang kaleng cola di depannya dengan kencang. Jongin menurunkannya jauh dari sekolahnya, dengan alasan kalau ia mau mencari jalan potong menuju sekolahnya. Padahal jelas-jelas Junmyeon lihat adik hitamnya itu berhenti tepat di depan _halte subway_, dan tak lama seorang gadis manis bermata bundar masuk kedalam mobil adiknya.

_'Dasar adik durhaka!'_

Dan Junmyeon tak habis-habisnya mengumpat adiknya dalam hati.

Untungnya tadi ia berangkat masih sangat pagi, jadi kemungkinan terlambat sangat tidak mungkin. Walaupun ia sedikit mengeluh lelah harus berjalan kaki begini.

_'Awas kau bocah hitam!'_

Lagi-lagi umpatan itu di alamatkan untuk Kim Jongin –walaupun dalam hati.

_Tiiiiin_

Junmyeon terperanjat kaget, saat bunyi klakson tiba-tiba merambat masuk kedalam indera pendengarannya. Baru saja ia akan meneriaki pemilik mobil itu, tapi tiba-tiba sang pemilik mobil terlanjur keluar dari _Lamborghin_i berwarna _metallic silver_ yang baru saja membunyikan klaksonnya itu.

Oh rasanya Junmyeon akan lumpuh di tempat!

Itu Kris Wu! Primadona sekolahnya! Anak kelas 12-1! Kapten tim basket yang sudah menjadi MVP lebih dari 6 kali! Peraih nilai TOEFL terbaik se-negeri ini! Dan lelaki ini berdiri di depannya sekarang!

Bersyukurlah kau tidak jadi meneriakinya, Kim Junmyeon!

"Ehm. Junmyeon? Kim Junmyeon?" Ujar lelaki itu, sambil melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah gadis ini.

Dan tepukan pelan di pundaknya membuat gadis Kim itu sadar dari 'dunianya'.

"Eh? Oh? Ya! A-ada apa?" Sahut gadis itu terbata-bata, mengundang kekehan kecil dari lelaki di depannya.

_'Kris wu sangat tinggi ya.. Memang benar kata MinAh'_

Junmyeon bergumam dalam hati, sambil memandang lelaki di depannya ini dengan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

Deg!

Dan ia bisa dapat merasakan kalau rona merah muda menjalar kuat hingga ke telinganya, saat kedua mata tajam milik lelaki di depannya ini menatap langsung ke arah kedua matanya.

Dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan sekarang.

Kris sendiri hanya mengulum senyumannya saat melihat gadis di depannya ini merona begini.

"Kamu mau ikut bersamaku? Jarak ke sekolah masih jauh," Ujar lelaki ini, dengan _deep voice_ miliknya.

Oh, dan Junmyeon dapat merasakan kalau benda yang terletak di rongga dada sebelah kiri miliknya berdebar sangat kencang.

"A-apa? M-maksudku benarkah? M-maksudku.. Umm.. Apa tidak merepotkanmu?" Junmyeon terbata. Dan gadis itu langsung merutuki kebodohannya itu dalam hati.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Justru aku akan sangat tersanjung kalau gadis secantik dirimu mau ikut kedalam mobilku." Ucap lelaki dengan surai berwarna _Raven blue_ itu sambil tersenyum.

Membuat Junmyeon seperti akan mimisan saja.

_'Demi tuhan seorang primadona sekolah menawariku tumpangan dan memuji diriku cantik!'_

"Bagaimana?" Kris memastikan, membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang lelaki di depannya langsung kedalam kedua mata itu.

"B-baiklah."

Dan dengan satu kata itu, berhasil mengundang sebuah senyuman menawan tampak dari wajah tampan seorang Kris wu.

Ingatkan Junmyeon untuk mentraktir Jongin pulang sekolah nanti. Kalau bukan karena bocah hitam itu menurunkannya di tengah jalan, ia tidak akan naik mobil sport ini sekarang.

_Flashback end_

Uhuk!

Minseok hampir tersedak _Banana float_ miliknya kalau saja Junmyeon tidak menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Kamu bercanda? Maksudku.. Dia Kris wu, Jun!" Ujar Minseok heboh.

"Kalau aku bercanda, tak mungkin aku sampai remedial Fisika!" Seru Junmyeon kesal. Minseok hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

Junmyeon meraih _Strawberry milkshake_nya, lalu meneguk cairan berwarna merah muda itu sedikit.

"Baru ditawari tumpangan saja kau sudah remedial Fisika.. Apalagi kalau kau 'ditembak' olehnya.." Ucap Minseok, sambil membentuk tanda kutip dengan kedua jarinya.

"Mungkin kamu tidak akan lulus ujian kelulusan!" Celetuk gadis _chubby_ ini, membuat Junmyeon tersedak minumannya sendiri.

Minseok langsung nyengir tanpa dosa melihat temannya heboh batuk-batuk.

"Kamu ini menyumpahiku, ya!" Kesal Junmyeon sambil menepuk pundak temannya, mengundang tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Minseok.

"Habisnya kamu berlebihan! Dia baru mengajakmu naik mobilnya sekali ini, bagaimana kalau ia mengantar jemputmu tiap hari!"

"Habisnya... Ini pertama untukku! Jadi aku tak bisa berfikir benar saat ujian tadi.." cicit Junmyeon pelan.

Lalu dua gadis cantik itu melanjutkan jam istirahat mereka dengan penuh canda –walau terkadang diselingi oleh keributan kecil.

.

.

Junmyeon turun di halte subway kedua, 2 halte sebelum mencapai rumahnya. Gadis ini memang sengaja, karena ingin membelikan adiknya _ddaebokki _yang paling terkenal di Apgujeong.

Hitung-hitung ucapan terimakasih karena adiknya itu, ia bisa satu mobil dengan Kris wu.

Setelah membayar dan mengucap terimakasih, gadis cantik ini melangkah keluar dari kedai penjual kue beras pedas ini dengan dua bungkus _besar ddaebokki_ di tangannya.

Junmyeon mengambil ponselnya, lalu mencari kontak adiknya.

_"Yeoboseyo? Noona?"_ Terdengar suara Jongin dari _Line_ seberang.

"Hmm. Ini aku. Kamu dimana?"

_"Aku di lapangan depan taman, di route 76. Wae?" _Jongin membalas.

"Jangan dulu pulang, aku kesana."

Pik

Dan panggilan diputus sepihak oleh Junmyeon.

.

.

"Jongin!" Pekik Junmyeon, pada adiknya yang tampak tengah mengusap peluhnya menggunakan handuk yang melingkar pada lehernya.

"Oh _noona_!" Jongin balas berteriak, sambil memberi isyarat pada kakaknya untuk mendekat. Junmyeon tersenyum tipis, dan segera menghampiri Jongin yang tengah duduk di bangku penonton.

Bocah itu baru saja selesai berlatih basket rupanya.

"Noona sudah sampai?" Ucap Jongin, begitu kakaknya duduk tepat di sampingnya. Junmyeon hanya menggumam pelan sebagai jawaban, lalu ia membuka plastik berisi _ddaebokki _yang dibawanya.

"Apa ini?" Jongin membuka plastik pembungkusnya, dan langsung terpekik senang.

"Woaaaah.. Ddaebokki!"

Dan tanpa berfikir dua kali, Jongin langsung melahap makanan berwarna merah itu.

"_Noonaaa, gomawo_~" Ucap Jongin merajuk. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk, sambil membuka bungkusan satu lagi miliknya.

"Tapi... Tumben sekali. Aku fikir _noona_ akan memukuliku karena aku meninggalkanmu tadi pagi. Ahahaha!" Ujar Jongin sambil menyenggol lengan kakaknya.

"Kenapa memang? Kamu mau aku pukuli disini, hah?!" Ucap Junmyeon galak. Membuat Jongin langsung _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"T-tidak. Aku bercanda noona. Bercanda.. hehehe," Sanggah Jongin, sambil memegangi kedua lengan kakak perempuannya ini.

"_Noona, noona_ itu cantik dan pintar. Janganlah galak, dan... Sering-seringlah mentraktir adikmu yang tampan ini. Ahahaha!" Cerocos lelaki ini lagi sambil mencubiti kedua pipi _noona_-nya gemas.

"_Yaaa! Yaaa_!" Kesal Junmyeon sambil mencoba melepas tangan adiknya.

Tapi kelakuan Jongin makin menjadi. Ia menarik kedua pipi kakak perempuannya ke kanan dan kiri sambil tertawa keras. Mengundang jeritan dari Junmyeon.

"Jongin-ah, ayo berlatih lagi!" Teriak seseorang dari ujung lapangan, membuat Jongin langsung menghentikan kegiatan menyiksa _noona_-nya.

Junmyeon langsung menepuk bahu adiknya keras, melampiaskan kekesalannya barusan sambil mengumpat kecil.

Walaupun diam-diam ia bersyukur juga Jongin disuruh berlatih lagi.

"Ya! _Noona_! Sakit tahu!" Pekik Jongin lebay –tangan Junmyeon itu sangat kecil, mana mungkin tepukannya sesakit itu.

Dan Junmyeon hanya mencibir.

"O? Kim Junmyeon?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil dan merasa mengenal suara itu, Junmyeon langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"E-eh? Kris?"

Dan lelaki itu langsung tersenyum cerah melihat gadis cantik yang diam-diam disukainya ada disini. Namun, senyum itu langsung menghilang seketika saat melihat Junmyeon duduk bersebelahan dengan Jongin.

"Kris hyung! Kau mau ddaebokki ini?" Ujar Jongin ceria, sambil menyodorkan makanan itu pada Kris. Namun lelaki itu hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Ayo berlatih." Ucap lelaki itu ketus dan berlalu begitu saja, mengundang kerutan aneh di dahi Jongin.

"Kenapa dia itu?" gumam lelaki tan itu pelan.

Dan Junmyeon juga merasakan keanehan yang dirasakan adiknya.

"Sudahlah. Pergi latihan sana!"

.

.

"Kelas hari ini berakhir. Kim Junmyeon, jangan lupa belajar dengan anak 12-1 itu!" Ucap _Kwon songsaenim._

Kim Junmyeon hanya dapat mengangguk patuh.

"Arraseo,"

Dan Kim Minseok memandang teman sebangkunya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Selamat sore." Ucap guru berkacamata tebal ini, mengakhiri seluruh kegiatan penat di ruangan itu.

Junmyeon langsung memasukkan seluruh buku dan kawanannya kedalam tas, bergegas menuju anak kelas 12-1 yang dimaksud gurunya barusan.

"Yah! Anak kelas 12-1 yang mana? Kamu tidak cerita padaku?!" Seru Minseok kesal, Junmyeon hanya tak acuh.

"Memangnya aku belum cerita?" Junmyeon merapikan alat tulisnya. Minseok hanya menggeleng.

"Kris." Ucap Junmyeon kecil, membuat Minseok langsung heboh.

"Apa? Kamu bercanda?!"

"Kamu berkata seolah dia itu hal yang ringan! Kemana dirimu yang kemarin sampai remedial Fisika hanya karena ditawari tumpangan olehnya?!" Cerocos Minseok tak berhenti.

Junmyeon menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Kemarin aku berfikir kalau dia itu terlalu sempurna buatku.. Dan.."

"Mana mungkin ia memperhatikanku.." Suara Junmyeon terdengar putus asa.

Minseok mengigiti ujung telunjuknya. Bagaimana anak ini bisa berubah drastis begini?

"Yah! Bagaima-"

Baru saja Minseok akan berbicara, Junmyeon sudah melenggang begitu saja.

"Kamu mau kemana! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Gertak gadis dengan rambut berwarna _pillarbox red_ itu frustasi.

"Aku sudah terlambat. Hati-hati naik _subway_ Min!"

Dan Minseok hanya mendengus melihat punggung kecil milik Junmyeon hilang dibalik pintu kelas mereka.

"Dasar bodoh."

.

.

Junmyeon melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kelas 12-1 yang tampak sangat sepi. Ia sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya, mengintip dari jendela –yang sialnya terletak diatas kepala Junmyeon. Membuatnya harus susah-susah berjinjit seperti maling.

_'Sudah sepi..'_

Ia bermonolog dalam hati.

Krieeet

Pintu besar itu terbuka, tampak sesosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap keluar dari sana. Junmyeon langsung menghampiri sosok itu.

"Eo? Junmyeon? Belum pulang?" Tanya sosok itu, sambil menghampiri Junmyeon. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecut, bukan dia yang dirinya tengah cari sekarang.

Junmyeon hanya menggeleng sebagai balasan.

"Mino-a, kamu lihat Kris?"

Dan lelaki yang dipanggil Mino tadi langsung mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Dia tidak ada di dalam. Mungkin dia sudah pulang, karena hari ini tak ada jam latihan untuk klub basket."Jawab lelaki yang –ehem tampan itu, membuat Junmyeon hanya membentuk O di mulutnya.

"Kamu ada perlu dengannya? Apa kalian berkencan?" Cegah Mino, sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Junmyeon yang tampak akan segera pergi dari sini.

"Jangan konyol, Mino! Aku disuruh _Kwon songsaenim_ untuk belajar Fisika padanya saja." Jelas gadis cantik ini, membuat lelaki keluarga Song ini langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"Mau pulang denganku?" Tawar lelaki itu, membuat Junmyeon terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia menggeleng, mengundang sebuah raut kecewa dari lelaki di hadapannya.

"Kupikir aku harus disini dulu, mungkin saja dia masih disini." Tolak gadis ini lembut, membuat Mino tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Lelaki ini langsung melepas pergelangan tangan Junmyeon, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku pulang duluan kalau begitu. Hubungi aku kalau kamu butuh bantuan!" Ujarnya terdengar tulus, sambil mengusap rambut Junmyeon.

Gadis itu hanya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu menatap punggung lelaki itu yang menghilang di ujung koridor.

.

.

"_Thanks Kris! You can go back to your class_!" Lelaki berkacamata itu memandang puas jurnal para muridnya yang tampak sangat rapi.

"_My pleasure, sir_."

Dan lelaki Kanada itu pamit kembali ke kelasnya yang pasti sudah sangat sepi, karena bel pulang sekolah berbunyi 20 menit yang lalu.

Ia jadi ingat perkataan _Kwon songsaenim_ –guru Fisikanya, kalau Junmyeon harus belajar materi tentang bab yang baru saja di ujiankan. Maka dari itu, ia mempercepatkan langkah kakinya.

Kris menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat, takut-takut gadis itu lebih lama menunggunya. Walaupun ia masih kesal pasal Junmyeon dan Jongin –teman seklub basket di kompleksnya.

"Eo? Junmyeon? Belum pulang?"

Kris langsung menghentikan langkah kedua kaki panjangnya dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok, saat mendengar suara itu. Itu Song Mino, teman sekelasnya, teman se-klub basketnya.

Dan hampir satu sekolah tahu kalau lelaki itu menyukai Junmyeon dari tingkat pertama.

"Mino-a, kamu lihat Kris?"

Rasanya Kris ingin berteriak kencang sambil koprol mengelilingi koridor sekolahnya sekarang juga. Ia berani bertaruh kalau air muka lelaki beralis tebal itu pasti berubah kecut saat Junmyeon malah menanyai keberadaannya sekarang.

Hey Kris! Memangnya alismu tidak tebal?

"Dia tidak ada di dalam. Mungkin dia sudah pulang, karena hari ini tak ada jam latihan untuk klub basket."

Kris masih diam di tempatnya, menanti apa-apa lagi yang akan dilontarkan temannya itu lagi.

"Kamu ada perlu dengannya? Apa kalian berkencan?"

Dan Kris langsung terdiam mematung pada tempatnya sekarang. Menerka-nerka apa jawaban yang akan di lontarkan oleh gadis itu. Oh! Lihatlah lelaki itu keringat dingin sekarang.

"Jangan konyol, Mino! Aku disuruh _Kwon songsaenim_ untuk belajar Fisika padanya saja."

Duar!

Kepalanya serasa disambar petir dan terbelah menjadi dua begitu mendengar jawaban itu dari mulut Junmyeon.

_'Apa aku konyol?'_

Ugh! Harusnya Junmyeon tahu kalau Kris itu selalu memperhatikannya dari dulu –tingkat awal mereka sekolah. Jadinya, ia bisa lebih dekat dengan gadis itu dan menarik simpatinya. Seperti dengan cara mengajak gadis itu pulang-

"Mau pulang denganku?"

Bersama.

Dan pupus sudah harapan lelaki Kanada itu saat mendengar tawaran Mino barusan. Ia sudah kalah sebelum berperang.

Dan dengan lesu, Kris meninggalkan tempat itu. Mengabaikan permintaan _Kwon songsaenim_ dan segera menuju parkiran. Tanpa mendengar jawaban Junmyeon akan tawaran itu.

.

.

Junmyeon menaikkan tubuhnya keatas keramik dipinggiran air mancur kecil di taman sekolah. Ia menggerakkan kedua kaki kecilnya sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan helai demi helai rambutnya.

Kepalanya menengadah, menatap kearah langit. Gumpalan-gumpalan mega berwarna kelabu menggantung di langit, membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

_'Masa iya Kwon songsaenim tak memberitahu Kris..'_

Junmyeon bermonolog dalam hati.

Dan saat titik demi titik air hujan turun, ia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Mengambil tasnya.

.

.

"Sudah ya! Sampai jumpa besok!" Ucap Sehun, sambil memberi lambaian pada temannya. Jongin balas melambai dan segera masuk kedalam mobilnya, setelah mengambil bola basket yang di gunakan untuk latihan kali ini.

Ia langsung menghembus nafasnya lega. Tepat setelah ia masuk kedalam mobil, hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Jongin memeriksa ponselnya, siapa tahu ada pesan masuk atau telepon dari Kris yang hari ini tidak datang latihan. Entahlah, lelaki blasteran yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak lelakinya sendiri itu sedikit menjauh darinya.

Dan ia tidak nyaman akan hal itu.

Jongin mendengus kesal saat route yang biasa di ambilnya untuk pulang ditutup karena ada perbaikan jalan, maka dengan terpaksa ia harus memutar jalan.

"Hujannya deras sekali.." gumam lelaki Tan itu, sambil sesekali bergidik ngeri akibat bunyi gemuruh yang bersahutan.

Ia menajamkan pandangannya ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok perempuan bertubuh mungil meringkuk di box telepon.

_MCM black-white edition.._

_Nike Air Force 1gs Schuhe White Orange.._

_Wavy brown hair_..

Persis seperti _noona-_nya.

Dan ia melambatkan laju mobilnya, sambil memandang kearah sekitarnya. Daerah sekolah _noona_-nya itu. Kedua matanya langsung membesar.

_"Noona!"_

.

.

Kris menyeret tasnya masuk. Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian di koridor tadi, dan kasihan tas itu.

Benda itu tak bersalah apapun, namun diperlakukan dengan sangat tidak pantas oleh majikannya. Oh, sungguh pemikiran yang sangat konyol.

"Tuan muda Chanyeol sudah menunggu anda di kamar." Ucap salah seorang maid dirumahnya, saat ia baru saja akan menaiki anak tangga.

Lelaki blasteran itu langsung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ck, bocah itu.

"Terimakasih." Balasnya sambil tersenyum, diiringi bungkukkan dalam dari maid itu.

Dan pemandangan pertama yang didapatinya saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya kedalam kamar adalah Chanyeol yang sedang membaca komik dengan posisi terbalik.

Bukan bukunya yang terbalik, maksudku, tapi tubuhnya yang terbalik. Kepala lelaki bersenyum menawan itu menjuntai dibawah, dan badan hingga kedua kakinya ada di atas kasur.

Bisa kau bayangkan seberapa konyolnya Park Chanyeol itu?

Kadang Kris sendiri tak habis fikir kenapa ia bisa punya sahabat dekat seperti Chanyeol. Kalau ditinjau dari kepribadiannya saja sudah sangat jauh berbeda.

"Bisakah kau membaca dalam posisi normal? Aku pusing melihatmu begitu." Ujar sang pemilik kamar, sambil melempar tasnya yang malang ke pojokan kamar.

Chanyeol hanya nyengir tanpa dosa, dan seakan menyadari kebodohannya, ia segera bangkit dan meletakkan kepalanya di _headboard k_asur.

"Apa kau punya _cheesestick_? Kudengar _cheestick_ dekat terminal sangat enak!" Chanyeol membuka percakapan, sambil meraih jam weker di bawah lampu meja Kris, lalu memutar-mutar jarumnya.

Kris hanya memandang kelakuan temannya yang melebihi bodoh –sebut saja idiot ini.

"Tak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna?"

Chanyeol mendecak kesal.

"Maksudmu berguna yang bagaimana? Bermain dengan tabung-tabung reaksi diatas meja belajarmu itu? Atau mengerjakan laporan pengamatan tentang biji kacang hijau itu?"Ucap lelaki itu, sambil menunjuk kearah meja belajar Kris yang tertata rapi dengan banyak barang percobaan.

Kris langsung melempar temannya menggunakan kaleng soda –yang ia yakini bekas Chanyeol sendiri tepat di kepalanya. Tentu saja! Ia tidak akan membuang sampah sembarangan begini.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan rumahku meledak hanya karena kau salah memasukkan campuran kedalam tabung reaksi!"

.

.

Jongin mendorong keranjang belanjanya, lalu meraih beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan. Saat menghampiri rak untuk minuman kaleng, _onyx _miliknya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing di matanya.

"Kris _hyung!_"

Rahang lelaki itu mengeras, saat melihat rekan di klub basketnya ini menghampirinya.

"_Hyung_! Kau tidak latihan tadi?" Jongin mencoba ramah, walaupun hatinya kesal saat ini.

Kris memandang kearahnya sekilas, lalu meraih bungkusan besar roti tawar.

"Tidak."

Cukup sudah. Kesabaran lelaki tan itu habis, kalau saja ini bukan supermarket pasti ia sudah memukul Kris habis-habisan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah _hyung_ denganku, tapi.. Jangan pernah menyakiti Joonmyeon _noona"_

"Ia demam karena menungguimu untuk jam tambahan Fisika tadi."

Jongin berkata datar, dan Kris masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Jongin kesal sendiri, dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Jongin!"

"Boleh aku minta alamatnya?"

.

.

Pada awalnya Kris heran, kenapa ia dibawa kerumah Jongin saat ia minta alamat gadis cantik itu. Dirinya baru saja ingin melayangkan protes, tapi niat itu diurungkan saat Jongin sudah turun dari mobilnya dan keluar begitu saja.

"_Noona_ diatas, kamar berpintu _lavender_ paling ujung."

Kris mengangguk dan Jongin langsung pergi begitu saja.

Krieeeet

Lelaki itu memutar kenop pintu dan memasukkan tubuhnya, sesaat setelah menimbang-nimbang pemikirannya. Kedua kaki panjangnya melangkah mendekati tempat tidur, disana ada sosok yang tengah bergelung dengan selimutnya.

Dan ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepian kasur, mengingat tempat tidur itu lumayan luas.

"Aku tidak mau makan, Jongin.."

Junmyeon menggumam saat menyadari pergerakan diatas tempat tidurnya, tanpa sadar Kris mengeraskan rahangnya saat mendengar nama itu.

Junmyeon tidur membelakanginya, membungkus tubuhnya seperti kepompong. Kris masih tidak bergeming, namun tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap punggung perempuan ini.

Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya saat merasakan tangan yang mengusap punggungnya.

"Jongin sudah ku-!"

"Kris?"

Junmyeon langsung bangkit dan mendudukkan tubuhnya, namun ia langsung meringis saat kepalanya serasa diputar-putar.

"Tidurlah lagi, jangan memaksakan diri.." Ujar lelaki itu pelan, sambil membantu Junmyeon rebahan.

Suasana kembali sepi, diselimuti rasa canggung. Tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan.

Kriiiet

"_Noona_, sup ayam sudah siap!"

Jongin masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi mangkuk berisi sup, nasi, segelas air dan obat. Junmyeon langsung meringis melihat itu.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan." Ucap gadis itu lugas, membuat adiknya mendesis kecil.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Semua ini harus kosong dan masuk ke perutmu bagaimanapun caranya!" Ucap Jongin dan melenggang begitu saja setelah meletakkan barang bawaannya itu di meja.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya Junmyeon dan Jongin sangat dekat.

"Makanlah.. Kamu tahu kalau Jongin berbelanja ke supermarket tadi.." Kris membuka suara, membuat kedua hazel itu memandang kearahnya.

"Benarkah? Lalu kamu bertemu dengannya?" Junmyeon bertanya. Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Dan dia juga yang membawamu kemari?" Junmyeon kembali melayangkan pertanyaan, dan lagi-lagi lelaki itu hanya mengangguk.

Hening lagi, mereka berdua bingung ingin berbicara apa.

Junmyeon sendiri heran, padahal ia biasa cerewet pada Jongin dan Minseok. Tapi, kali ini lidahnya terasa kelu dan mulutnya serasa terkunci.

"Kamu... Sepertinya sangat akrab dengan Jongin ya," Kris membuka suara lagi, dan Junmyeon langsung menatapnya aneh.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia adikku, Kris tentu saja aku akrab dengannya!" Sanggah perempuan itu, dan Kris hanya mematung di tempatnya.

"Apa?"

"Dia, Kim Jongin adikku. Kenapa _sih_?" Junmyeon makin heran. Kris hanya menggaruk pipinya canggung.

"Aku kira kamu pacarnya, karena kemarin kalian terlihat sangat akrab.." Lelaki itu menjawab, membuat Junmyeon melongo tidak percaya.

BRUAK!

Terdengar pintu terbuka lebar, dan kedua manusia dalam ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangannya kesumber keributan. Tampak sesosok Kim Jongin tengah tersungkur di lantai.

Oh... Bocah itu menguping dari tadi.

"Yah! Apa yang kamu lakukan disana, _hah_?!" Pekik Junmyeon kesal, dan Jongin langsung bangkit dari tempatnya lalu mengusap lehernya.

_"Hyung_! Apa _hyung _marah padaku karena _hyung _kira aku pacar Junmyeon _noona_?" Jongin mengabaikan pertanyaan kakaknya barusan.

Kris hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Begitulah, hahaha."

Kedua Kim bersaudara itu hanya _sweatdrop_ di tempatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, bagaimana kamu sampai punya pemikiran seperti itu?" Kali ini Junmyeon yang bertanya.

"Kamu tahu, kalian berdua sama sekali tidak mirip.." Kris menunjuk Junmyeon dan Jongin bergantian.

Sebenarnya gagasan Kris barusan tidak salah sih. Jongin itu tinggi, kulitnya tan, badannya cukup berisi –mungkin karena rajin olahraga. Sedangkan Junmyeon itu kecil, pendek dan berkulit putih bersih.

"Banyak orang yang bilang kalau kami tidak seperti adik-kakak, tapi kamu orang pertama yang sampai salah paham begini. Ckckck.."

"Kau konyol, hyung!"

Dan sore menjelang malam itu diiringi derai tawa di kediaman keluarga Kim.

.

.

Junmyeon memasukkan sendokan terakhir sup ayam buatan Jongin kedalam mulutnya, dan menelan obatnya. Kris langsung membantunya meletakkan benda-benda itu kembali ke atas meja.

"Terimakasih Kris," Ucap perempuan itu, dan Kris hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Kamu... Benar-benar menungguiku hingga kehujanan tadi?"

Suasana tidak terlalu canggung akibat pengakuan Kris yang terdengar konyol barusan. Dan Jongin mohon undur diri dan beralasan mengerjakan PR Kimia miliknya. Junmyeon hanya mengiyakan setelah mengancam lelaki itu untuk tidak kembali menguping, atau kamarnya akan rusak karena Jongin yang terus-terusan menempel di sana.

"Menurutmu aku bercanda? Aku benar-benar tidak berani mengelak perintah _Kwon songsaenim_, tahu!" Junmyeon ngambek, membuat Kris langsung tersenyum kecil.

"Aku fikir kamu pulang bersama Mino tadi.." Lirih lelaki ini, membuat Junmyeon langsung menatapnya aneh.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu? Apa kamu juga menguping seperti Jongin tadi? Ck. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.." Cerocos Junmyeon lagi, membuat Kris langsung _sweatdrop_ tidak percaya.

Sepertinya Kim Junmyeon sudah sembuh.

"Sebenarnya aku belum pulang tadi. Guru bahasa Inggris memintaku untuk membuat Jurnal, dan saat aku kembali untuk menemuimu, aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Mino.."

Junmyeon kembali terpaku tidak percaya.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu tidak menghampiriku tadi? Apa kamu juga tidak tahu kalau aku menolak tawaran Mino untuk pulang karena aku berniat menungguimu?" Junmyeon penasaran.

"Mana aku tahu! Aku benar-benar kesal saat mendengar Mino menawarimu tumpangan, aku pikir kamu sudah melupakan janji kita dan malah pergi bersamanya!" Kesal Kris, membuat Junmyeon makin terbengong di tempatnya.

"Kamu? Kesal karena Mino menawariku tumpangan? Kenapa?"

Oh, rasanya Kris ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke _headboard_ kasur saat mendengar pertanyaan yang kelewat polos terlontar dari bibir Junmyeon.

Junmyeon benar-benar tidak peka.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kim Junmyeon! Aku cemburu saat kau menyuapi Jongin _ddaebokki _kemarin, dan aku cemburu saat Mino menawarimu tumpangan!"

Deg

Kedua _hazel_ itu langsung membulat saat mendengar penuturan lelaki ini. Semuanya terasa jelas sekarang. Junmyeon tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena bibirnya terasa di kunci rapat, dan kunci itu telah dibuang jauh-jauh.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk merasakan hal yang sama tapi-" Kris kembali berkata sebelum kalimatnya terputus karena Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba mengecupnya.

Mengecupnya. Di bibir.

"Berhenti bicara Kris. Aku juga menyukaimu.."

Dan giliran Kris yang merasa membeku di tempatnya. Seolah sihir _queen Elsa_ membekukan dirinya begitu saja.

Lelaki itu langsung menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan _apa-kau-serius_. Dan seolah mengerti, Junmyeon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Malu-malu.

Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah tampan milik Kris, dan dengan perlahan ia meraih Junmyeon ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap rambut perempuan ini dengan sangat lembut.

"Terimakasih. Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

Kris berujar tulus sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Junmyeon dengan lembut, dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Membuat dirinya makin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kris.

"Aku juga.. Sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

Epilog

Jongin menempelkan benda kaca yang dipegangnya ke tembok, dan sedikit menggeser benda bernama gelas itu kesana-kemari. Berharap ia bisa menguping sedikit pembicaraan yang berlangsung di kamar sebelah.

Dan setelah bersusah payah mencoba berbagai tempat, ia memutuskan untuk berdiri di atas lubang ventilasi kamar kakak perempuannya dengan menaiki kursi kecil di depan meja rias milik ibu mereka.

"Terimakasih. Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga.. Sangat mencintaimu."

Kedua _onyx _itu melebar.

_Apa-mereka-jadian?!_

Jongin masih asyik menempelkan telinganya diantara celah ventilasi, dan bertarung bersama debu yang menempel disana. Tanpa memperdulikan langkah-langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekat.

Bruakkkk!

"YAH KIM JONGIN KAMU SUDAH GILA? APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, HAH?!"

Junmyeon yang berniat mengantar Kris pulang, langsung _shock_ saat melihat adiknya tersungkur di depan kamarnya. Kris sendiri hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Eh? N-_noona_? Ehehehe!"

.

.

Fin!

Annyeong! _Im hereeeee_. Kembali dengan sequel dari **_you make me complete_**!

Mungkin ada yang heran kenapa jadi _school life_ begini, tapi aku bermaksud untuk buat asal usul hubungan Junmyeon sama Kris ini. Dan aku liat di review ada yang penasaran juga sama gimana sih awalnya mereka itu? Makanya aku buat deh walaupun rada panjang hahaha ._.

Maap yaaa kalau banyak Jongin yang ikut-ikutan nimbrung! Aku suka banget kalau dia jadi adiknya Junma soalnya, hihihi ^^

Aku minta ide buat NC nya doong, harus pake atau nggak? Aku rada bingung juga, takut gak nyambung sama kontennya dan malah gak dapet feelnya lagi ehehe. Atau ada yang mau kasih saran?

_Hope you guys pleased with this fic! Gimme some review juseyo~_

_Regards_,

**Kmldr100**

#1000DayWithEXO #ILoveEXO


End file.
